League of Doom
by IvolX260
Summary: The Horde has found Runaterra and begins his crusade to devour it. The Doom Slayer has been sent there to protect this world. He will find familiar faces from the past that will help him on his journey and most of all - to forgive himself.
1. Old memories and a new world

**Ok guys this is it. I got convinced to start over again my story on english so there it is. League of Doom has reborn. And to be honest i feel like i wrote the extended version of the chapter 1. Gonna take a break and will be traslating the rest of the chapters with more content and after the original 4 are back, then i will resume the rest of the story. Really sorry for the spanish subscribers for this, but i feel this was necessary. Thanks for all the support from the Discord channel. And lets Rip & Tear.**

 **V.3**

* * *

 **So you walk eternally through the shadow realms, standing against evil where all others falter. May you thirst for retribution never quench, may the blood of your sword never dry, and may we never need you again.**

 **-Corrax Entry: 7:17**

William Joseph Blazkowicz III, better known as the Doom Slayer, has returned to Argent D'Nur thanks to the sacrifice of VEGA. The view in front of him were the fragments of the planet absorbed by Hell. His blood was boiling from his impotence for not saving his adopted homeworld but that was the past. What's done is done and he must go forward. Before starting his mission to close The Well, an old memory from his past surfaced making him remember that not matter how dire the situation is, he must not lose faith. That's what **she** told him a long time ago.

* * *

The Astral Grove, a mystic realm located outside the boundaries of the mortal plane. An ever-changing spirit world. In order to reach here, you need to find in the depths of the forests the portals that appear randomly. These portals tended to appear in many worlds. Only the most powerful individuals were able to travel there without effort. One day two people arrived via a portal. The first was a man wearing a large black tunic and a hood that covered his face, the second was a space marine wearing a damaged thick green plate armor. He had arm guards, white greaves over his black boots covering his shins and a light grey helmet. The helmet covered his entire face. The area of the eyes had a visor made of glass, being colored an icy shade of blue. Only a bit of his neck was expossed. It appears he went into a brutal fight and barely survived it. The hooded man helped his partner to lay on the grass, then he began to yell for someone who lives here.

"Starchild come immediately. This man needs your help."

The animals around were frigthened by the power of his voice and kept their distance. A woman came after hearing the call of the man. Her clothes consisted of a large blue skirt, yellow large blouse, armlets, a red cloak and had a magic staff. Her most prominent feature was her long blue hair. She put her hand in her mouth worried after seeing the severe wounds.

"What happened to him?"

"It was an ambush in one of his journeys. The enemy brought a significant force but he survived. The problem is, they put a lot of effort to kill him. I'm talking about heavy fire power and big monsters."

After finishing his explanation, he made a gesture with his hand and removed the upper section of the armor, the marine had wounds everywhere. Cuts and burnings were the majority of the damage he endured. They lean back the marine in one of the trees and the woman used her magic to heal him. All the damage on his body was erased thanks to her divine power, leaving only scars as a reminder. The woman smiled because she helped another person to recover but now was the time for questions. She faced the hooded man who stood at her side watching how his friend was restored.

"What do you have in mind Seraphim?" The woman asked looking at him with restlessness. "The starts can feel something terrible is approaching."

"It's better for now that you don't know what's happening. I will come for him after he recovers."

The man vanished in front of her as she sighed. The animals that lived here came close to the woman and she touch them, she sat down on a rock and started to play her flute. Everyday she played and the animals enjoyed her music. The melody reached the ears of the marine, he started to wake up but he had difficult to open his eyes, he was too tired. It took some time but he opened his eyes and realized he was in another place.

He noticed his wounds were healed and only scars remained, he turned around observing the groove and in that moment he saw her. The woman in front of him was playing a relaxing song that could calm the rage of the most savage animals. He tried to walk where she was but fell on the grass. The scream of pain made the woman stop playing her flute and saw the man laid on the grass.

"Do not force yourself, your body need rest." She said standing near the marine. "Put your arm over my shoulder, I'll help you to return to the tree."

The marine obeyed and with the woman's help he leaned back in the tree. Now that she was close to him he examined her amber eyes, lunar earrings and fair complexion. She was a beautiful woman, but her most attractive feature was her smile. An innocent smile unknown of the horrors of the war. He noted she put her hand in his chest and casted a spell that wrapped his soul. The pain was gone once again. He will have to be careful next time.

"That will be enough. I couldn't imagine what horrors you faced but I managed to heal your wounds." She said as she got up. "The stars are telling me you come from a place where war is perpetual, but **you must never lose faith**. After the storm comes the calm."

The man grabbed her hand and she noted the warm touch coming from him. She understood he needed her assistance and sit alongside him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you my name. My name is Soraka. In a matter of days I'm sure you will be healthy once again."

Now that she was close of him, she blusshed a bit after appreciating much better his muscular body. She had been visited before by handome and strong travelers but no one had the perfect body of this soldier. She was curious to see his face. The man noted her curiosity and deduced she wanted to see who was beneath the helmet. He grabbed it with both hands, raised it and put it on the grass near of him. Soraka gasped after see the face of a man who has clearly been in the worse places and survived.

Middle-aged man, around his forties. His eyes were light brown. The color of his hair was dark blonde. Now that he was looking at her without the helmet, he appreciated better the beautiful woman next to him. The least he can do is to give her a warm smile in gratitude for healing.

"Thank you."

Soraka was caught by surprise by hearing him speak. Clearly he hasn't talked in a very long time. But his words were honest and that's all that mattered to her. Once gain he tried to get up, this time his body managed to stay on foot. He was still using the tree as a support to not fall again.

"Careful, you just recently recovered from a serious fight. Your wounds are healed, but your body needs time to recover." She said keeping an eye on him. "Your friend told me to watch over you."

"Where is he?" He asked while checking his right arm.

"He left. The Seraphim never tells anyone where he goes." She answered pointing out where he dissapeared. "Do you know by any chance what he is up to this time? Even the starts that are my guide can't track any of his movements."

The marine faced the Starchild, at first he didn't wanted to tell her, but sooner or later she will know about it.

"He's going to upgrade me."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm going to be his avatar of vengeance." Once he finished his sentence he grabbed his armor that was on the grass and verified it didn't had any major damage. Surely his friend did a quick repair using his power to restore it to his default configuration. After he put it back on the grass he noted that Soraka was worried. "What happen."

"Why would you choose the path of eternal torment."

The marine walked slowly towards a rabbit that was close to the healer. He put his hand near the rabbit, the animal smelled no malice coming from the human and jumped towards the hand. Now with the animal on his hand he was petting the head of the rabbit and Soraka understood why he was gonna accept the Seraphim's blessing. He lowered his hand on the grass so the rabbit could return to the forest. Beneath the appereance of a cold and ruthless killer, there was a humble and a caring person.

"I´m sorry for misjudge you. At first i thought you were some assassin hired by the Seraphim, but after seeing with my own eyes your nobility, I have learned i must not judge at first sight the appereance of anyone."

 **Even the mortals can teach humility lessons to the celestials beings. Never forget that.**

The Seraphim teleported back to the Astral Grove after detecting his champion was recovered. Upon his arrival the animals again went into hiding, Soraka made a reverence and the Seraphim did the same. He approached to his friend, he examinated the body and turned around to see Soraka again.

"What do you think of this masterpiece?" The Seraphim said refering to the body of the marine. "I mean you're a woman and can't negate feel atracttion."

"You know how i despise these jokes." Soraka said. "Have you come to pick up your friend?"

"Indeed. It's time for us to go. Once again i thank you for your help."

The marine put back his upper armor and his arm-guards. The Seraphim opened a portal in the middle of the Astral Grove and was the first to cross it. The marine waited a few moments before leaving behind this place, he took a deep breath and turned around to bid farewell to Soraka. He approached to her, still with his helmet on his left hand. The difference of heights between them was very notorius. He was around 6.4 feet tall and she would be probably 5.8 feet tall. She put her right hand on the chest of the plate armor and approached the marine.

"You will always have the doors open to the Grove. Whatever your crusade is, I will pray for your sucess."

Her words restored his will of fight. Now he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I William Joseph Blazkowickz III, in gratitude for your help, i will continue my fight." He revealed at last his name to the Starchild. "I hope we meet again."

He put back his helmet, put the safes around it once again and walked to the portal. Once he crossed to the other side, the portal closed.

* * *

That was a long time ago but he carried her words and never lost faith. He turned around and saw the giant demonic skeleton with horns chained to the wall, it missed his arms and legs, probably it was there as a warning or as a trophy. At his right in the sky he could see the UAC base on Mars in the mortal plane. Crossing the hallway, he saw the remnants of demon bones, the most prominent was a giant skull. He saw a giant statue of him wearing the Praetor Suit, it missed his right arm, between the legs there was a stone with the same sigil in his helmet carved, at his right there was a pile of impaled skulls. He reached to the end of the road of the fragmented island where he was standing.

Below there was the ruins of a shrine who once belonged to the battle priests, now absorbed into demonic architecture, there was a demon patrol on the zone. He drew out the Gauss cannon with precision bolt and started shooting the Imps and Cacodemons. After he killed them he jumped to the next platform, during mid-air he performed a second jump and landed safely. He changed to the Super shotgun, he moved to the right of the shrine with caution and saw three Imps appear shooting fireballs, he shoot twice killing two of the three, the remaining one was wounded and proceed to pummel him. He went to the center of the shrine and saw a stairway made of stone.

In the middle of the stairway there was a berserk pack and grabbed it. Two Hell knights appeared from both sides and jumped where he was, he evaded their attacks by moving a few steps in the stairways, made a double jump and stomped the first, the second one he punched him so hard he ripped half of his jaw and tore his head with the spine included. He saw a Summoner appear were he landed in the first place, he was bringing more Imps and went immediately to his location. Three punches and they died. He heard the roars of more demons appear in the shrine, turned around and there were Pinkies and Revenants who charged at him. He returned to the center evading the enemy missiles and killed them.

He turned around if there was no more demons in the center of the shrine, now they appeared in the upper section of the place. Some Imps were hanging in the walls, he saw them and with his speed he destroyed them. Behind him more Revenants and Imps appeared trying to hurt him but their efforts were futile. They were utterly destroyed by one punch. Another Summoner was preparing more troops to appear but immediately was killed. A Mancubus appeared from the right side and he was brutally murdered by watching how the Doom Slayer ripped with one hit his armor who covered his stomach, and the second one exploded all his torso leaving only the head hanging from the spine. The last demon was an Imp trying to run, but the moment he crossed paths with the Scourge of Hell, the effects of the Berserk pack wore off and the blast wave annihilated him.

He stood guard with the HAR with micro missiles ready, but no more demons appeared, the shrine was clear. The door sealed in the middle section of the upper floor opened. He walked the stairways, crossed the door and reached the other side of the shrine. Where he was standing, he appreciated the Well and some giant statues of the Night Sentinels. He kept the HAR ready in his hands. The other side of the shrine had three floors but they were destroyed and had to jump between the floors while killing hordes of Unwilling. Once he reached the low level he walked towards the statues and looked the other side of the floating broken mountain in front of him.

He jumped to the pass of the mountain, keeping an eye of every step he made, a wrong step and he would be floating for all eternity in the emptiness of the void. There were a lot of candles in his path. Cacodemons awaited for him, only to receive missiles to the face. Some Lost Souls appeared out from nowhere and charged at him, he quickly shot at them. Climbing his way he reached the end of the road and saw two Imps climb to his location, he shot the barrel in front and both imps died. He went back a few steps were he came up, saw another route and decided to take the upper path instead of jumping to the right side of the mountain. He jumped with care and he reached the secret passage. He grabbed a mega health package just in case and saw the sanctuary were the first Wraith was imprisoned.

 _ **Kill him.**_

The dark lord voice echoed the region ordering the demons to kill the Doom Slayer on sight. The first arena was in ruins, there were three bridges in the middle of it, the first was beneath them and was the healthiest and the other were badly damaged. Beneath them was a pit which floor was bloodied. The second bridge of the left was connected to the middle one forming a crossway. The middle bridge had lookalike fangs at the borders, also there was a Quad Damage sphere on it. On the other side of the arena there was a sarcophagus and a giant skull incrusted on the wall. At the right side of the arena was the shrine were it was locked the altar which held the first Wraith channeling the argent energy to power up the Well.

There were some Hell knights patrolling the area, with the Gauss cannon he killed them. He jumped to the arena and in a matter of seconds more demons spawned in front of him. Imps, Hell razers, Revenants, Pinkies, Lost souls and more Hell knights. He changed to the Plasma rifle and shot a stun bomb at the Revenant who was close to him, quickly disposed him with the Super shotgun and the stun effect traveled near the other demons who were approaching, he drew out the D-12 chain gun with mobile turret and ripped them apart with ease. Changed back the plasma rifle again shooting a stunt bomb to a Pinkie near the sarcophagus and with the Super shotgun shot at the back which was his weak point killing him.

With the HAR with micro missiles he killed lots of Imps and Hell razers but more demons came from nowhere. He took one of the portals who were located in the walls and was teleported to the far side of the arena, in the middle bridge saw a Quad Damage sphere but some Hell knights went after him. The Gauss canon with siege mode was ready, charged the beam and destroyed both of them. He ran to the middle bridge and grabbed the sphere. Feeling the power now it was time to destroy them. Before doing that, he double jumped a Pinkie who was running straight at him and went to the same portal he took earlier and came back again to the same place.

He drew out the BFG and aimed in the right angle, double jumped and pulled the trigger. The super charged sphere of Argent energy powered up with Quad Damage annihilated every demon present making a gore fest. No more demons spawned and the doors of the shrine opened. He went to the altar and saw the Wraith sleeping and the orb of Argent energy powering up the Well in the sky. It was time to use the Crucible. He embed the artifact on the sphere, absorbed the Argent energy and the sphere exploded, weakening the Well. The Wraith was finally free. When he got up, there was one of the spirits of the Night Sentinels pointing out where to go. The spirit vanished in front of him. Before leaving the shrine, he saw a skull switch in the wall, he activated it and heard a door open. A secret passage was open and went over there.

He left behind the arena and walked to the cavern, always keeping an eye on his surroundings and saw the exit. The second arena was in front of him and of course another shrine on the right side. The place was in better shape than the first. There was a bridge in the middle of the shrine and arcs around them, pillars with braziers of fire, to the right was the second shrine with his doors sealed, waiting for enough blood to be spilled in order to be opened. To the far side there was a little cliff with some trees near the mountain.

 _ **He must not be allowed to free them.**_

Once again the demon lord ordered his minions to stop the Doom Slayer. He jumped to the arena and in that moment the demons spawned to defend the place. With the HAR on hand he shot micro missiles to the Imps and Hell razers who were in front of him, keeping an eye of the Cyber mancubus who was on the main bridge shooting acid at him. He saw a Hell knight charge at him, he killed him with the chainsaw. Standing on the cliff he shot with Gauss cannon the hordes of demons approaching. Hell knights, Imps, Revenants and Hell Razers. Whoever dared to approach him was killed.

A Pinkie managed reach to his position, unfortunately for the demon there was a Berserk sphere nearby and after the Doom Slayer grabbed it, he punched him and throw away his corpse. More demons spawned near the shrine, he took the portal located in the wall of the mountain and was teleported beneath the shrine, went forward and started a killing spree destroying the Cyber mancubus on the bridge, the Imps who were hanging on the pillars. Pummeled more Hell Razers and to one of them he grabbed both arms, put a feet on his chest and ripped his arms from his body. Another Cyber mancubus spawned near the fountain of lava, he shot some acid rounds but was futile and the demon was killed with two hits.

More Imps alongside Revenants appeared from the other side and with every kill he made, he became faster reaching to their location and killed them. He was feeling the effects of the Berserk power up wear off, before it ended, a Baron of hell come forward as the last demon to defend the shrine. Both enemies went forward but the Doom Slayer was faster and stronger, first it was a kick to the leg breaking it, next it was a hit to the face and the last hit was again in the face but it was with such strenght the demon was sent flying with his head off. No more demons spawned, which means enough blood has been spilled to the gates to be opened. And so it was. The gates opened and went to the altar of the second Wraith. With the Crucible he absorbed the Argent energy orb, closing it. After he finished another explosion happened and was thrown at the floor. When he got up, saw another spirit of a Nigh Sentinel pointing out where to go. He left the shrine and at the end of the bridge of the arena saw a new entryway to a cavern. He jumped and followed the path of blood leading it to the final arena.

Only one Wraith remained and the portal of Mars will be closed permanently. He observed the terrain before engaging the enemy. The shrine was on the right side, the rest of the arena consisted of rock platforms and some of them had gravitational ramps. In the middle of the place there was a bridge, also it had some caverns and portals. With the Gauss cannon with precision bolt started to shoot the Hell knights who were patrolling. He jumped to the arena and the demons spawned to defend the last shrine. Imps, Hell knights, Revenants, Hell razers and Pinkies were the first line of defense.

Quickly changed to the HAR and started firing micro missiles at everything in front of him, quickly went to the first ramp and he landed on the other side of the arena continuing his onslaught. A Pinkie was nearby, with the Plasma rifle he shot a stun bomb and killed him with the Super shotgun on the back, he keep changing positions between the high ground of the platforms or changing positions using the portals. Most of the demons were on the other side, a perfect time to use the D-12 with mobile turret. The three cannons obliterated all demons, even the Pinkies with their extra armor.

For a moment there was no enemies, but more demons came appearing from different. Mancubus, Hell knights, Cacodemons and Barons of Hell were deployed. He took the portal to return to the other side of the arena, went to the middle platform were there was a Quad Damage sphere, and before unleashing Doom upon his enemies he shot a stun bomb at the Mancubus and with his damage increased, killed him with the plasma rifle, the stun effect spread to the Barons. He went back to the gravitational ramp and jumped to the other side of the arena, it was time to end this fight and drew out the BFG, with the Quad Damage still active he shot and in seconds the demons exploded their innards.

The super charged Argent energy sphere traveled all the arena ending the combat. And so the final shrine was opened with the blood of the fallen. He proceeded to seal the last Wraith and with the Crucible on hand, that action was possible. The artifact sealed the last orb and another explosion thrown him to the ground. This time he heard the laugh of Olivia Pierce, meaning she was alive after she opened the portal. After he got up he could see his actions to bear fruit, the Well has been closed and Mars was free.

After he left the shrine he saw the spirits of the Night Sentinels watching over the entrance of a cavern, as if they would kill any intruder who dare to interfere in the final confrontation between their leader and Olivia Pierce. He jumped to the cavern and landed in a floor full of blood. The whole place was filled with the bones of dead demons in the corners, in the walls there were monuments of ancient demon lords who ruled Hell, and the place itself was filled with all the might of the fourth ruler, indicating his presence nearby. The Doom Slayer got up and saw the massive pentagram on the floor and in the middle of it was Olivia Pierce. Her armor was full of blood, and just by watching her near dead appearance, indicated the demons have no longer use of her.

"They promised me so much."

Those were her final words before her unholy ascension. Poor unfortunate soul. Making deals with demons always ended up forfeiting your soul being manipulated and destroyed. Olivia was pierced by an electric discharge and fell to the ground unconscious. The blood absorbed her and her ascension was at hand. The ground started to quake and from the pentagram an armored spider leg rose. In seconds the demon lord emerged from the blood. Olivia served as the final sacrifice to bring forth the Aranea Imperatrix. The brain was exposed and divided by a metal plate, always beating. Below the brain was a plasma cannon. The prophecy said the dark lord of Hell of the fourth age will rise with the unholy union with the key holder. His mind was everywhere, fed from the blood of all the demons who have fallen and forged with bones of stone, steel, iron and sinew. A God above all the Gods to rule them all. It's time to see if the prophecies are true.

The Doom Slayer started with the D-12 mobile turret while evading enemy fire, the Aranea did the same moving to the left side, he jumped to the right side and from there continue firing. The Aranea rotated his head and now he had more protection and his cannon was on top. He moved forward to crush him with one of his legs but the Doom Slayer quickly changed to the Gauss cannon, jumped first and shot the floor to dash back from the armored legs. Once he was away he resumed the shooting, the lasers were penetrating the brain and once again he changed positions.

The Aranea didn't care of the shoots and changed his patron of attack. Now he used his armored legs as weapons and filled the room with lasers moving sideways, but the Doom Slayer jumped or crouched the beams. In that moment changed to the Rocket launcher with lock on, shooting three missiles, all of them to the brain. The Aranea now shot bombs from his legs to everywhere, forcing the Doom Slayer to stop his attacks and evade them. Now was the time to use his psychic powers. He summoned pillars of flesh from the blood and unleashed electric shocks all over the place. The Doom Slayer jumped to one of the pillars and from there resumed the fire, using again the D-12 mobile turret.

The onslaught of bullets forced the Aranea to fill all the pillars with spikes and the Doom Slayer jumped back to the floor, he grabbed pieces of the pillars using his mind and he throw them, too bad the pillars were destroyed with the rapid fire of the mobile turret. The Doom Slayer drew out the BFG and one shot stunned the Aranea, once again with the mobile turret he sprayed slugs all over him. His brain was damaged and he barely could move, so he sat and used his legs to shoot lasers and create defense walls to delay the inevitable.

Another shot from the BFG and he stopped his defense and was open to another barrage of slugs to his brain. He tried to move for the last time but his battle armor had suffered enough damage and fell to the ground, awaiting his death. The Doom Slayer walked towards the Aranea and set foot on his mouth, grabbed with the left hand the upper mouth and with his right hand put the BFG on his mouth. He charged the weapon as the Aranea watched with horror his end. The shot destroyed half of the brain and the Aranea was no more. A moment of silence was there but then he saw in his visor an announcement from the tether system, activating the dimensional jump back to Mars. He was once again back to the UAC, everything was fine until he realized the process of tethering was still active and he was trapped.

"You've won - It's over. You stop the invasion and closed the portal. But it's come at a price – Argent, VEGA. This entire operation. You see, I've watched you work – come to understand your motivation."

Samuel Hayden has made his move paralyzing him. He shouldn't trusted him in the first place. He was walking towards him explaining his ulterior agenda.

"You think the only way is to kill them all - leave nothing behind - and you may be right. But we can't just shut it all down. Without Argent energy it will be worse. I don't expect you to agree."

After he finished explaining his motives he used his hand as it were a gravity gun and took the Crucible from the Doom Slayer.

"But with this... we can continue our work. I am not the villain in this story. I do what I do because there is no choice."

His intentions were clear. Resuming the production of Argent energy no matter the consequences.

"Re-routing tether coordinates… Complete."

The computer voice indicated the teleporter was ready.

"Our time it's up. I can't kill you - but I won´t have you to standing in our way."

With a gesture he activated the Crucible true form, a red energy blade with demonic runes and a dread aura around the weapon.

"Until we see each other again."

As he said goodbye he turned around and went back to the control center. The teleporter activated and the Doom Slayer was sent into the unknown.

* * *

The Seraphim always vigilant of his mortal champion, watched how he was being hurled to another place of Hell. He had another task for him. While the Doom Slayer was cleaning the disaster on Mars, he had a vison of the **Magister Mutatio** making his comeback. In ancient times he was defeated but it took countless sacrifices. He detected the place of origin in a distant world, filled with magic but also with familiar faces related to the Doom Slayer. With his hand made a gesture and altered the destination. He would land in another dimension, which domain has started to make contact with Hell. There was a gift left behind he could use to reach it.

The Doom Slayer fell in a desert after the dimensional jump, he got up with the Super shotgun and observed the desolate terrain. In the middle of nowhere, it seemed the horde was preparing an ambush. He started moving to realize in which circle of Hell he was. The first thing he noted was the sky of the region was purple and he could see an imminent storm. On his way he found the bodies of purple insects, looks like a battle took place nearby. He heard roars not far away from his position and went to see what was happening. He saw an ongoing battle between the horde and these insects. The Imps were fighting to control this area from the insects, while they were stronger, they were outnumbered. Before kill them all, the suit interface started a software update. His visor now was showing VEGA, the artificial intelligence from the base of Mars.

"Hello, thanks for making a backup in your system. Looks like the hardware of your suit it's compatible allowing my installation."

Well at least his journeys won't be so quiet now, that's a relief. Now that he thinks about it, probably VEGA could unlock the tethering device and use it.

"Doctor Hayden send you to the region E3M1, one of the first tests areas where he sent drones to explore the region during the early days of the program. The archives that I have about this land are different with his current state, even the fauna. It's the first time I see these insects living here."

More insects emerged from the sand and more portals spawned Imps to fight. There was something here if both factions were sending reinforcements. He went forward the battle, the Imps were the first's ones to see the Hell Walker and the fight took a new twist because they forgot the insects, he was the new target. They shoot fireballs but he dodged them, killed three Imps with a double shot, recharged while doing a backwards double jump, he shot again to other group of Imps and the last one who was weak he grabbed him from behind and ripped his jaw. The remaining Imps retired for the time being and left him face the swarm of insects. With the Plasma rifle on hand, he shot all insects who dared to strike him, he quickly changed to the Heat Blast mod and the constant fire towards the bugs quickly charged the heat wave.

He never stopped moving, the insects went after him but the rapid fire of the Plasma rifle kept them at bay. The dessert started to tremble and more insects arrived, he waited them to be close enough and activated the heat blast stored killing the large swarm around him. From the sand emerged a large purple crystal that was responsible to summon more insects, another wave of insects came to defend it, but the rapid fire quickly dispatched them. With his fists he broke the crystal and no more enemies spawned. Curious about the item he grabbed a fragment and keep it on one of his pockets.

Now he went after the Imps with the HAR. He wondered what part of Hell he was, guess they absorbed another realm to bolster their numbers. For a while everything was quiet, VEGA was analazing the surroundings and recording. He stopped for a moment his walk to appreciate the remainings of the clock tower that served as one of the many fortress-monasteries the Night Sentinels had. After walking a little more he found the ruins of the city of Ungmar. For what he could see from the remainings of the once beautiful city, the architecture was similar to French Gothic, mixed with cutting edge tecnology. Something was different since the last time he was here. Ungmar originally was located on an island and had bridges on the north and south of it, but since Hell devoured Argent D'Nur, anything could have happened.

So many memories here with his brothers at arms. Now it's a shell of his former glory. The moment he step foot unto the city the Imps attacked him, hanging themselves on the walls of the buildings, the devastator rounds blew of their heads without effort. As he advanced through the streets, more memories surfaced. The city once faced an invasion and helped the young recruits to survive, the people erect statues for the brave soldiers who defended the city.

* * *

 _ **Many thousands of years ago**_

The recruits helped the civilians to evacuate the buildings and guide them towards the shelter in the middle of the city. The city of Ungmar has been marked to be destroyed by the horde. Thousands of Lost Souls and Infernal Cacodemons in the air, on the ground there was jeeps transporting Possesed human soldiers, behind them were Cyber pinkies and Dark imps. Far away of the enemy lines, the high ranking demon who was in charge of the siege was an Overlord Elemental. The Night Sentinels established a flee on sight order, because the Overlord was a very dangerous and powerful adversary, capable of destroy entires companies on hiw own. Only the most seasoned warriors were capable to kill it. But this was an invasion on their homeland.

In order to reach the main city, the demons had to destroy the keeps. There were two of them. One in the front. The second on the rear. There was a company on each keep ready to defend it with nails and teeth. The road was filled with traps to delay the advance of the demons. As the convoys were getting close, they stepped on the mines starting a bunch of detonations on the roads. Once the explosions ceased, only a handful of vehicules survived but even they didn't have a good start, because as soon the Possesed soldiers left the vehicles, they were recieved by the barrage coming from the torrets on the keeps. On the walls were positionated mages chanting in the tongue of the Wraiths a spell to slow down the advance of the horde.

A purple mist started to cover the road and the enemies soon found that their movement was being slow down by magic. The Possesed soldiers tried to kill the mages using rocket launchers but the fire coming from the turrets killed them first. The Cyber pinkies thanks to their robotic legs weren't affected and started to get close to the gate. The gunners turned their attention to the bull demons, leaving the mages to deal with the rest of the horde. The Overlord Elemental wasted no time and joined the battle. One of the priests at the keep saw him and went to the teleporter to warn to the senior members of the Night Sentinels to help on the defense of Ungmar. As the demon commander came to the battle, soon other powerhouses arrived. The Overlord Elemental passed the command of the invasion to the Spider Mastermind bringing legions of Daedabus behind him.

This was too much for two keeps to handle. A runner was dispatched and used the teleporter to return to the city. Augustus Sternhelm, a recruit who joined yesterday the Night Sentinels was living his first major battle against the demons. His first order was to deliver the message for backup to Empyriam. Once he reached the clock-tower, he explained to his senior officers the sighting of an Overlod and a Demolisher leading the invasion.

"Augustus Sternhelm, you have the honor to visit Empyriam in your first day. Not everyone can set foot on the holy city of the Night Sentinels. Report inmediately the situation and pray that your brothers survive long enough."

"Yes sir."

 _ **20 minutes later**_

The soldiers repelled the fireballs coming from the Dark imps, the mages continued chanting the spell to slow down the march of the demons. There was another group of mages casting fire spells on the ground incinerating the demons. The Cyber pinkies encountered resistance from the soldiers using their shields to push them back. The priests who were behind the soldiers blessed them with the power of the Wraiths, the buff was short and they have to use it quickly to kill as many as possible. The Lost Souls hurled to the gates of the keeps to weaken the defenses, the Infernal Cacodemons spit fire to the turrets on top of the towers, the gunners were having a terrible time dealing with them but things went to worse with the coming of the Overlord Elemental.

The Overlord started firing Hades Spheres on the battlefield, reports from the veterans indicated these orbs where flying mine bombs. The demon faded away and reappeared on top of the towers where the gunners were located. He fired a barrage of electricity amd caught by surprise the gunners killing them. The Lost Souls that still remained launched to the mages and by killing just one, the mass spell that slowed down the demons started to loose power, forcing the mages to split up between killing the airborne threat and deal with the ground forces. The Overlord teleported behind the Infernal Cacodemons, the combined attack of the flying demons was a serious threat. The Overlord now summoned his most deadly attack, the lightning balls. The orb traveled at alarming speeds and soon it touched the ground, pillars of lightning began to torn apart the Night Sentinels ground forces.

The other keep had his problems. The Spider Mastermind was packed with two super-chainguns and a BFG. The advance of the Daedabus was a walk in the park annihilating everything on sight. The keeps have been lost at this point. The survivors activated the emergency protocols by destroying the teleporters, to make sure the demons don't teleport to the city. The second line of defense were the bridges. The battle mages that survived postionated behind the Enhanced Power Armor units, bidepal armored walking tanks with lasers and rocket launchers on their backs. On the barricades were turrets and their respective gunners. In the worse case scenario, the bridge had mines below, ready to blow up in case the demons manage to capture it.

Tension was rising up, the Night Sentinels stood guard waiting for the gates to be smashed in any minute by the demons.

 _"Attention to all the troops defending the city of Ungmar. We're on our way. Don't let these monsters desacrate your homeland. May the Wraiths bless you."_

The troops heard the good news and their confidance restored. Whatever came throught the gates will stop it at all cost. The Cyber pinkies destroyed the gates and from behind it came a large mob of Daedabus resuming the siege. The EPAs kept at bay the swarm of Cyber pinkies while the mages casted flamestrikes on the floor. The gunners killed uncount numbers of Dark imps. Now that the keeps were under control of the enemy, they used the corpses to create Gore Nests to spawn more demons. From the top of the towers, the Hell Razers started shooting at the mages. The Infernal Cacodemons appeared from the sides of the bridges burning any unfortunate victim.

Before they could cause more harm, the flying demons were quickly disposed by the timely arrival of the elite troops via teleportation. One hundred men divided between the bridges, and of course the last person to arrive was the Doom Slayer himself. There was not time to praise, the Doom Slayer ordered to hold their positions as he personally led the defense. In the middle of the bridges were located teleporters to move between the bridges in case any side needed more help. The demons became more hostile after seeing the Scourge of Hell on the battlefield. William moved between his troops watching them fight the demons, he was proud of their dedication and sacrifice. Now was his turn to bringing the victory to the citizens of Ungmar.

The weapon he used for this task was the BFG 11K, pulled the trigger and the plasma beam began to destroy any opposition in front of him. The next hour turned into a slaughter for the demons. The legions of Cyber pinkies obliterated, the Dark imps killed by the combined might of the footmen and shadow priests, the Infernal Cacodemons slain, the Overlord and the Spider Mastermind were struck down by the Doom Slayer and his elite guard. The city has been saved, and will endure another day. The young soldiers who bravely fought to defend the city against overwhelming odds, were honored with a statue representing their courage. It was a quick ceremony because they had to tend the wounded and bury the fallen, mourn them and resume their activities like any other day on Argent D'Nur.

* * *

 _ **Present Day**_

His thoughts were interrupted by an Imp who tried to scratch his armor but he was blasted to oblivion with a quick headshot. He turned around and found a fissure on the ground, he could see the stairways leading to an underground building. He changed to the micro missiles mod and faced a lot of Imps and Revenants who were guarding the stairs. After killing all opposition on his way he reached the end of the stairs and was in front of a crypt, but it was not an ordinary one. He recalled the contingency plan if Argent D'Nur faced an extinction event. It was a security vault hidden using magic barriers to keep them hidden, but it has been thousands of years and the spell lost his power after that time. It would be a matter of time for this place to be found.

He opened the metal gates and entered the building. Inside of it was located a teleportation machine, one of the top secret projects developed by the knowlodge passed by the Wraiths. They offered the D'Nurians how to build interdimensional teleporters in exchange of worship, entertainment and sacrificies to honor the covenant. The equipment was connected to a sigil on the ground, its power was still latent after all this time. A gift from the Seraphim.

"I've finished scanning the fragment of the crystal you picked. My conclusion it's part of a dimensional teleporter using mystic sources to bring up troops."

Suddenly an earthquake struck the city, followed by a thunderstorm. He went to see what was happening and found that the sky changed drastically, the heavens from Hell and this unknown realm were colliding, as if they were merging to become one. There was no time to waste, he returned to the vault and activated the machine. The panel was still working, only had a bit of dust. After cleaning it, he pressed the runes to verify everything was working as intented.

"It's a shame we never found this place before, the surveillance bots didn't reached up to this region and everything I think how could work it's pure hypotethical. But you're the only one who knows how to operate it. I believe the machine can take us back to Mars but we don't have any coordinates."

VEGA was right about William being the only one who knew how to operate the machine. He pressed the buttons and the panel showed the vault selected to be teleported. The panel that showed the destination was broken and he couldn't let the demons capture this machine. Once the final details were checked, he activated the machine and the vault teleported towards it's next destination. The Seraphim gave a hand were he would arrive next, the world called Runaterra. He has seen many things to come in that world that put in danger the equilibrium.

"You will get a nice surprise once you're there William. I'm sure both of you will be happy to see each other again."

* * *

The vault appeared in a swamp frightening the animals. He opened the gates and could see the swamp surrounding it. It wasn't a bad place to hide. Probably the first days this site would be safe but he knew sooner or later someone will discover it. He turned off the machine and with the combat shotgun went to explore this new world.

"I will mark on your map the locations you visit on the way. Also I marked the coordinates of the crypt where it's our point of entry."

The walk was quiet, he haven't feel peace since the golden days of Argent D'Nur. He left the swamp and found a road, he followed it and after a while he found a town which was protected by walls. For the time he stayed far away, hiding in the forest. The radar on his mini map tracked the coming of knights mounted on horses. He heard he was in a nation called Demacia, the name of this world was Runaterra and the rest was political stuff. Now he had the basic knowledge but he was sure in this world there would be more nations. The interface marked the town and his habitants as friendlies. He watched the knights enter the town and decided it was not the time to make contact. He laid down on a tree and was wondering what to do.

"When you feel ready, make contact with the people of the town. Probably they will have more information."

His priority was to prepare Runaterra if the demons dare to strike this world. He was sure the people of Demacia would understand the situation. He took a break after so much death and destruction. His arrival didn't go unnoticed because the machine teared the walls of reality of Runaterra. An old man in a forgotten wasteland, a traveling mage which skin was purple stopped his journey to feel the disturbance, a humanoid armored jackal who was walking on a dessert stopped after sensing a unnusual wave of energy pass over the lands of Shurima, a celestial dragon who was resting in the outer space and an ethereal entity which was always accompanied by little yellow spirits were among the few who felt this anomaly.

He was sleeping like a rock. After eons of conflict the basics needs of rest or eating were meaningless, but he did sleep sometimes to remember he was a mortal. The night was in all his splendor, the animals of the forest saw the stranger but their instincts warned them he was extremely dangerous. Even when he was sleeping, they smell the stench of death coming from him. The animals felt another presence arriving and immediately abandoned the area. A spectral black wolf wearing a white mask alongside a female humanoid lamb wearing a black mask, instead of feet's she had hooves, her fur had blue tattoos and was holding a bow. Lamb and Wolf, Kindred as they're better known.

They felt too the rupture of reality and tracked the source of the phenomenon and what they found was a man sleeping. In all of their journeys through the history of Runaterra, they haven't seen a futuristic alien armor so imposing that it didn't seemed to be made by mortal hands. Also what caught their attention was the sigil on his helmet. VEGA sensed the presence of unknown entities and immediately yelled at the Doom Slayer.

"Wake up."

The Doom Slayer heard VEGA calling him and grabbed the super shotgun aiming at the forest to whatever was coming after him. He found nothing. From the shadows saw the creatures walking towards him, a spectral wolf and a humanoid lamb wearing masks. They realized he could see them because he was aiming to them. No one said a word for a long time and the spirits broke the silence.

"Who are you outlander?" Lamb asked.

"Have you come to steal our harvest?" Wolf asked too.

They didn't get an answer from the stranger. Everything he was doing at the moment was aiming at them.

"Why have you come to this world?"

"Perhaps he wants to steal our food. I can smell the stench of death."

Again Lamb asked but he was silent. Wolf assumed the stranger wants to steal their souls.

"Since you can see us you must choose. My arrow…"

"Or my fangs. I'm always hungry for a chase so please, choose me."

Wolf was ready for any movement. Even in front of the death the stranger was calm and stoic. Kindred couldn't smell fear or doubt, he was the first to directly challenge their dominance. The Doom Slayer tired of their questions opened fire.

"Finally some action."

Wolf went to bite the arm of his prey, but he dodged quickly the assault. The bullets didn't seem to work against the spirit, so he opted for a more practical way: his fists. Lamb still smelled the stench of death but the thread of his life was strange. Through the metal and flesh that covered him, she could see a cursed aura around the man. It was not related to an undead curse, resurrection or extended life, but something from beyond. They have encountered many individuals and none of these had this curse. Wolf managed to bite the arm protected by the armor, but he was open to be hit. He tried to break the metal but his fangs couldn't do it.

The Doom Slayer punched the mask non-stop and Wolf grunt because he had never encountered this resistance. He stopped biting him and hid in the forest, the shadows were his perfect ally. VEGA was recording the fight and making a file to the Codex. The Doom Slayer still had the hologram module and in seconds a duplicate of him came from the machine with the plasma rifle. Both started to shoot to different directions. Wolf attacked from behind but he missed and went to the hologram. The Doom Slayer shot a stun bomb and the spirit was trapped by the birkeland currents empowered by Argent energy. Now the wolf was the prey.

The Doom Slayer hit it so hard the spirit was thrown away. Wolf got back up and immediately chase him, he saw he was waiting for him, he didn't move. He opened his mouth to rip his head but that's exactly what he was waiting for. The Doom Slayer punched through the mouth and slammed him to the ground. He removed his hand form the insides of the mouth, he put one of his knees on the neck of the beast and resumed the beating. Lamb was shocked to witness the defeat of his other half by this warrior, but also she watched as each hit landed, his mask started to break. She wouldn't allow that to happen. She aimed at his hearth to end him swiftly, the arrow went straight to his hearth but the spectral arrow was burned into ashes. His soul was tempered by the fires of Armageddon and tainted beyond ascension. The Doom Slayer stopped the beating and turned to see Lamb.

"If you break his mask, you will unleash a catastrophe so terrible that no one will be able to stop him."

For a moment he thought of the consequences of his actions. He just came today and the female spirit warned him about the destruction of Wolf's mask. He would have thrown his plan to save this world to the garbage, so for the time being he followed her request to stop. He left Wolf run and saw the little cracks on his mask. He was behind Lamb, not wanting to show his shame.

"You don't belong to this world. I saw through your soul and you're beyond life and death. Whatever purpose you have here, keep in mind we will be watching you."

"I will hunt you down until your soul its mine."

And they banished from the forest leaving behind the stranger. The Doom Slayer look his arm where Wolf bit him. The beast bit hard, but it ended up as another memory of his long list of victories.

"The entities which showed today, looks like they're similar to the folklore of Death on Earth. My guess in this world there will be more magical beings."

What a night really, he resumed his rest and the peace returned to the forest. The sun was rising in an island continent filled with ancient trees, tall mountains and tranquil rivers. This land was called Ionia. In the roads there was a female healer always wandering and helping the people. But what makes this healer so special, it's her blue skin with tattoos, long pointed ears, long white hair, a horn in the middle of her head, bandages in her arms and legs, instead of feet she had hooves. Her vestment was yellow jacket and a red cloak. Yes that's Soraka. But why the drastic change, that's something we will find later. In one of her walks she was approached by Kindred, she of course could see them but what called her attention was Wolf mask damaged.

"Can you help him?" Lamb asked. "He got into a fight and he lost."

Soraka user her magic to repair the mask and in the meanwhile they started talking.

"What happened to him? I've never seen Wolf hurt so badly."

"There's a powerful stranger who arrived yesterday. His stench of death called our attention. But it's the first time we see an individual wearing an armor so powerful he was capable of hurt Wolf and his soul is…unusual. He's not cheating death. I can detect when someone has cheated by using artificial means, necromancy, resurrection or stay in an undead state. His armor it's not from this world and I doubt anyone can replicate something like i have seen. There's something else, his helmet has a sigil I've seen a long time ago. It had the form of an angled anchor painted in red."

While she explained what happened, Soraka finished repairing Wolf mask and he regained his confidence once more.

"Can you recreate the symbol?"

Lamb used her bow and made a recreation of the symbol on the earth. She recognized the symbol as her eyes opened wide.

"This time he will pay."

"Easy little Wolf, we must keep an eye on him first."

"And where is he?" Soraka asked to Kindred.

"He's on the lands of Demacia, far away from here. But I have the feeling he shall visit this land too. Well that's what I think about him. All I have to do its follow it's his stench of death."

"We will meet again little goat." Wolf said but before leaving he was hit with the bow of Lamb. "That hurts."

"Don't be rude."

And they left the Starchild to wander again on the roads. There's only one person she has known who have that sigil.

"It's that you William?"

She resumed her walk and pondered about this possible reencounter. Now changing from Runaterra to Mars, Samuel Hayden was in his office studying the tablets of the Crucible to understand it's secrets. Mars was free of demonic corruption but the installations were damaged and he was the only person "alive" on the planet. He had to restore the Argent energy back to circulation. Earth still had some reserves but the constant demand of Argent energy made these reserves trivial. Now that the Doom Slayer was gone, he could lie to the media of the incident, the board of the UAC would be the only people he could reveal the real problem that happened.

"Better contact Earth and tell the board I'm going to need new personal."

 _ **1 hour later**_

Samuel still on his office made a call to one of his contacts in the underworld. He waited until someone answered his call.

"Samuel it's been a while."

"I have a job for the War Hounds. The pay will be as always."

"Ok i'm listening."

" **I want you to attack the space colony Arda."**

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Sorry for these 6 month hiatus but the best course of action was to remake chapter 1. I was originally working on chapter 5 but after reading over again the old chapters, man what a mess i did back there. I'm glad i managed to fix them. As you can see people, the whole chapter 1 was extended even more adding new content.**

 **For the Doom readers, you might recognice the monsters on the flashback sequence i implemented. Yeah we have Project Brutality action. In case the things turns for worse, maybe you can see in action the absurd arsenal of Russian Overkill.**

 **Well the next thing for sure it's a remake for chapter 2. A proper one.**

 **Also good news for me. I've got an invite for the beta for Battle for Azeroth. Durga my friend thanks for all the support. It doesn't matter how long do you take, finish it.**


	2. Doom meets Death right?

**Ok i'm going to reedit the chapter. Some minor fixes.**

* * *

The Seraphim was watching how Hell and the Void were colliding, but he truly understood what was really happening. During the Age of Retribution, the second lord of Hell made a contingency plan after hearing the stories of the Scourge of Hell ravaging the nine circles. With the combined forces of the church of Dis they created a new army: the Voidborn.

This new addition was sent to a different realm, free of the barbarous cruelty of the Doom Slayer. The church of Dis named the new circle the Void in honor for the name of the creatures. The second lord of Hell used his power to separate the circle from Hell and the Void was sent far away so this new army will grow safe. The Void continued growing his power for untold eons, they expected resistance but they always consumed their preys just like their masters. What makes the Voidborn a force to be reckon it's the hive mind who operates the swarm.

Some of them developed intelligence and were more powerful than their lesser brothers, but in the end they too served its will. There was world which called the attention of the Void because their defiance: Runaterra. They haven´t unleashed their full power on that world because they've been fighting other enemies. But today everything has changed with the re-discovery of Hell. The hive mind didn´t know who was his creator and ended attacking Hell instead. It was a matter of time before the church of Dis performs the ritual and the Voidborn returns to serve the lords of Hell once more.

"Better hurry up William if you want to save **her**."

* * *

The church of Dis was the home of the order of priests which served spiritually the lords of Hell. Deag Grav was now the leader after the conquest of Argent D'Nur, the lords of Hell blessed him with knowledge and a power. Dead Grav was sit on the terrace reading an old parchment of the Age of Retribution, after hearing the news of an opposition force and the description of them he immediately knew what to do. The parchment was an old ritual to bind the Voidborn to their control. In the skies he saw Voidborn creatures flying over the church in route to the depths of Hell, probably these were scouts sent to explore the new realm they want to devour.

"How fortunate for us they send a few Voidborn to our home."

Dead Grav immediately sent the order to capture the creatures alive and returned inside the church. The hell priests were trying to contact the exploration group they sent days ago. They found in the city of Ungmar a teleportation machine but they haven´t heard news. Suddenly two barons of hell opened the gates were the conclave was reunited and allowed entrance to a lowly imp injured, in fact, he was one of the survivors which found the Doom Slayer.

"You better give me good news." Said the grand priest without losing sight of the demon. "I don't take bad news lightly."

"The Doom Slayer killed most of our group alongside the new intruders." Said the imp as he watched the grand priest get up from his chair slowly walking towards him. "He…took the machine…and disappeared without leaving…"

Deag Grav killed him not wanting to hear more excuses then returned to sit on his chair to discuss the matter.

"Now that we know the Voidborn have returned, we must prepare the ritual and use the city of Ungmar as bait to lure them to our domain."

Once again in the city of Ungmar, the Voidborn were fighting against the demons but this time there was a man alongside them. His clothes consisted of Arabian vestments and his head was concealed by a hood. His name is Malzehar. Attracted by the phenomenon on the skies he went to investigate alongside the Voidborn. When he arrived he was fascinated by the architecture of the ruins. The design was so advanced to anything he has seen in Runaterra.

Even the citizens of Piltover and Zaun would be jealous of the architect who made this possible. Some of the buildings suffered drastic changes after Hell devoured the planet. Earlier today he had a vision of a city consumed by evil, it looked exactly like the one he was. Also he saw himself making a deal with a priest. His visions always led him to pursue greater things, but this time he didn't heard the voices who always guided. If anything went wrong he could summon Kog'Mag. He was being watched by imps far away hidden in the ceilings, they could feel this man power and one of them left the city to report what was happening.

Malzahar soon faced the demons who still guarded this city because of their secrets and a new battle begun. The voidlings appeared from the portals he summoned and attacked the revenants in front of them, hell knights joined the battle slamming the ground killing some of the voidlings but more continued to appear thanks to the Prophet. Cacodemons came from the skies and helped their brethren´s repel the voidlings. Some went to devour them and taste this new delight. The hell knight's didn´t care being overrun because they only need to jump and slam the ground to be free of them, the problem was the Prophet who shocked their minds killing them but more hell knights popped from the roofs ramming towards the Prophet killing everything on their path.

He quickly used his nether grasp and trapped the demons and the voidlings killed them. Hell razers now appeared in the buildings shooting at Malzahar, after seeing the lasers coming at him immediately used void shift and the damage was mitigated. They were persistent but he went to cover and go back to his normal self. He used the streets to cover and from there summoned more voidlings, the demons were persistent as the Voidborn for the control of the city. Probably there is something more hidden and everyone wants to use it for their own.

* * *

 _Far away from the asteroid field of the inner planets, the UAC and MIXOM with the support of Earth government colonized the outer solar system. In the following years mankind established new colonies and outposts helping the ever growing population. But mankind aspired for more and a new project named New Eden came into action. With the combined minds of mankind finest scientists they built space colonies around the Solar System. Among these colonies there was one who exceeded the others and was the most populated and heavily guarded, the space colony Arda. The colonies were built by the Helios Consortium, a company which motto is "We build your dreams" making reality all of their projects. Arda it's the shining jewel of the crown, their greatest achievement ever made. A testament of the ingenuity and spirit of humankind. You can start a new life in the space colonies and make your dreams a reality. Together we can, and will make…_

"Blablablablabla too much horse shit."

A man dropped a tablet which contained information about the space colonies in the cockpit. He was flying in his starfighter alongside the rest of his comrades to attack the colony Arda. They are the Night Killers, one of the many mercenary groups who operated in the shadows.

"Al right guys keep the siege line steady. We need every man available to secure the colony. First and Second Company, form a barricade and intercept any opposition who tries to stop us. Siege Company annihilate all the shipyards and Volt Company provide support and destroy any bystanders. Shadow Company infiltrate in the middle of chaos and take control of the colony. Fisk you can start anytime."

"Right away commander Razgriz."

The space fleet was near Arda. A miniature artificial planet located between Jupiter and Saturn, protected by a security network of satellites and garrisons surrounding the colony. Simon Fisk was going to hack the network and use their own weapons against the garrisons, something no one has ever done before. With computer on hand he inserted his gadgets, connected a cable to the panel of his cockpit and put music to start.

"It's time to take the Highway to Hell boys."

 ** _AC/DC – Highway to Hell_**

Simon Fisk always worked with music. When he listened the guitar he started hacking the network of Helios Consortium to take control of the satellites.

 _Living easy, loving free_

 _Season ticket, on a one-way ride_

The satellites one by one were deactivated and reprogrammed to be in command of the Night Killers.

 _Asking nothing, leave me be_

 _Taking everything in my stride_

The satellites new target were the outposts and via remote control Fisk shoot the weapons.

 _Don´t need a reason, don´t need a right_

 _There ain´t nothing I'd rather do_

With the distraction at hand the Night Killers seized this opportunity and entered the perimeter starting the operation.

 _Going down, party time_

 _My friends are gonna be there too_

The destroyers immediately fired at the orbital rings around the colony preventing any counterattack.

 _I'm on the HIGHWAY TO HELL!_

 _On the HIGHWAY TO HELL!_

 _HIGHWAY TO HELL!_

 _I'm on the HIGHWAY TO HELL!_

The First and Second Company created the barricade alongside the satellites to prevent exterior forces come to defend the colony.

 _No stop signs, speed limit_

 _Nobody's gonna slow us down_

The Siege and Volt Company destroyed the defending opposition with ease. Having an extra firepower from the satellites was an advantage in the invasion.

 _Like a wheel, gonna spin it_

 _Nobody's mess me 'round._

Shadow Company landed in one of the docks and immediately went to capture the control room of the space colony.

 _HEY SATAN!_

 _Payin' my dues,_

 _Playin' in a rockin' band_

The First and Second kept the enemy from entering the space colony covering all sides.

 _HEY MAMA!_

 _Look at me,_

 _I'm on my way to the promised land_

"One second boys. I´m opening the security doors."

 _I'm on the HIGHWAY TO HELL!_

 _HIGHWAY TO HELL!_

 _On the HIGHAWY TO HELL!_

 _HIGHWAY TO HELL!_

The Shadow Company killed the guards on the command center and quickly began to reroute the flow of information to the computer of Simon Fisk.

 _Don't Stop Me._

The Siege and Volt Company descended to the colony and destroyed specific targets and taking care of any military personal who remained. The civilians escaped as fast as they could of the colony taking the spaceports still remaining. Now in control of the colony Fisk opened the way to the underground levels and ordered the Shadow Company to retrieve the package.

 _I'm on the HIGHWAY TO HELL!_

 _on the HIGHWAY TO HELL!_

 _I'm on the HIGHWAY TO HELL!_

 _on the HIGHWAY TO HELL!_

The Shadow Company retrieved the supply of Argent accumulators and went back to the fleet. Once they gave the signal the Night Killers retreated from the colony.

 _HIGHWAY TO HELL!_

 _I'm on the HIGHWAY TO HELL!_

 _I'm on the HIGHWAY TO HELL!_

"Ok ladies it's time to go."

As the Night Killers started to leave they saw the military space fleet arriving. Razgriz had anticipated the retaliation and that's why he left bombs hidden on the wreckages of the outposts.

" _Am I gown down"_

Fisk activated the bombs and the military got caught in the explosions, giving enough time to the Night Killers leave Arda with their loot.

" _On the highway to hell."_

The mission was a success. The Night Killers stole the accumulators and were in route to their hideout. Unknown to them they were caught by a surveillance drone of the UAC. The drone left the warzone after recording everything. The UAC brought new personal to restore the facilities on Mars. They were sent to repair the Argent Tower. The Argent Facility too was a priority to begin the distribution of Argent energy.

When the new personal arrived on Mars, everyone was terrified of what happened on the installations after the invasion. The cleaning personal had much to do, from wash the blood of the walls to remove the scattered corpses. The Lazarus Labs was the most affected area because it was the source of the invasion. Samuel Hayden was studying the tablets which contained information of the Crucible and found something interesting. The artifact could be used as a source of power but in order to do that, it would require a nexus of energy powerful enough to hold the surge of power from the Crucible.

The Night Killers were still celebrating while flying back to their base. The commander Razgriz received a message from his client reading it.

"Impressive work commander. Bring the package to these coordinates."

When the coordinates loaded on his tablet he called the rest of the group to deliver the merchandise. Only he, Simon Fisk and the cargo ship will go, the rest of the fleet would return to the base.

* * *

William awakened after a night of rest, it was a long time ago he could sleep peacefully. He activated the map and put on priority to find the capital city of Demacia, grabbed the combat shotgun and went back to the road. The journey would be long but he didn´t care much, he could use that time to explore this country. As the time passed on his walk, the animals still kept a distance on him, they could feel his murderous intent. He found another town protected by a stone wall.

The difference between this town and the other he found first, was a better security on the wall. Behind the walls there was towers and some archers watching everything. Suddenly the radar tracked the presence of hostile forces near the road. He heard roars of multiples creatures nearby and the people who were outside quickly entered the town and the doors were locked. The soldiers brought siege weapons to deal with the crag beasts.

"I think it's time to show yourself to this world."

VEGA was right and went forward the monsters. As he run towards them he guarded the combat shotgun and drew out the Gauss cannon with precision bolt, they were three of them attacking the town. As they started to crush the walls some soldiers perished on the battle, the siege weapons were useless as they attacked way to fast they destroy them without effort. The Doom Slayer target one of the beasts who were on the walls, waited a few second and pulled the trigger.

The weapon used electromagnetic acceleration via the magnetized chamber shooting flechettes at high velocities. When the flechette made contact on the head of the crag beast, it pierced it and the beast exploded. The explosion made the other crag beasts react of the presence of another enemy, a barrage of micro missiles made impact the remaining crag beasts as they roared in pain. For now they forget the wall of the town and went to search the one responsible of killing one of them. The micro missiles continued hurting the crag beasts until one of them couldn´t move anymore and fell on the ground, it was time finish him off.

The soldiers saw a man wearing a high tech green armor but the design was not known to them. They watched how the man got close to the injured crag beast, ripped one of his fangs with his bare hands and used it to kill the beast nailing it in one of his eyes. The third beast charged towards the Doom Slayer but he quickly double jumped to the wall, drew out the gauss cannon and changed it to siege mode, the soldiers were astonished with the weapons he was using.

The crag beast jumped forward in order to kill his prey and destroy the wall and continue his rampage. The Gauss cannon now it had an argon gas ionizer and vacuum seal to the weapon's launch chamber. The ionized gas was released and the plasma beam obliterated the beast making a feast of blood. The creatures were killed and the town was safe. As he looked on the crippled wall there were injured soldiers and others were nearly dead. One of them was agonizing, he approached to his side and remained with him so he doesn´t die alone. Before the soldier died, he heard him mutter his last words.

" **I choose the arrow**."

That phrase already heard it yesterday. Suddenly he saw a spectral arrow pass close to him and landed on the hearth of the soldier which passed away. He got up and saw Kindred. He watched the mask of Wolf has been restored but what he could see was the rancor. Lamb approached to the body of the solider picking up his mark. Now that she was close to the Doom Slayer the difference of heights was very obvious.

"We recollect the marks of all who die. The beasts you murdered to defend this town, their souls are no longer under my control. Something you did for sure and you absorbed them."

Lamb pointed at the dead beasts near the walls. Wolf smelled at him but this time there was no fight. He turned around to see the people coming out from the shelter and the soldiers approaching them. He noted that the soldiers only were looking at him and not them.

"They can´t see us because is not their time yet. We only appear to those who have a near dead experience or to the people who has passed away. You're among the few who can see me."

The people approached the warrior who saved them, just as Lamb said they can't see Death. His armor was too much striking for the townsfolk, they haven´t seen anything like it. Some of them believed it was a plate armor made by the gods, the kids approached the crowd to see the imposing warrior and were amazed just by seeing. One of the soldiers step in front and speak to him.

"Thank you for helping us. The attacks of these beasts are getting more frequently."

"Excuse me where did you get that armor from?"

"Were do you come from?"

"Easy everyone. He just came to help us and you're bothering with questions."

Said the soldier calming down the people. William pointed where he wanted to go. He turned around to see Kindred was waiting on him to resume the conversation.

"If you're going to the capital don´t have to worry about it. There's a carriage leaving soon, you can take a seat with the rest of the passengers."

It was a good idea and shook hands with the soldier. He marked the time on his visor and went to the forest to not keep calling the attention. He leaned in one of the trees and after he blink for a second he saw Kindred next to him. He drew out the Gauss cannon and put it on his legs deactivating the siege mode to put again the precision bolt. The spirits were curious about the weapon. Now it was time for the super shotgun, he changed the bullets cartridges from the other day. The next weapon he draw was the plasma rifle, he changed back to the Heat Wave mod.

"Your affinity for guns it's apparent."

"He must be a one man army little Lamb."

William noted sometimes one of the spirits finished the phrase the other started. Now he drew out the Delta-12 Chaingun verifying the cooling system of the mobile turret. The size of the weapon called the attention of Lamb. Then he put the Chainsaw on the floor and this particular weapon made Wolf curious, he saw the blood on the blade and the savage razors stained too.

"That weapon is not match for my teeth."

The Wolf proclaimed his superiority over the weapon. He removed the blood and guarded the weapon. Now was time for the rocket launcher, everything was fine with the lock-on burst and the remote detonation. He saw the soldiers trying to remove the body of the crag beast which was hindering the path. He told the soldiers to step aside and destroyed the body with a barrage of micro missiles cleaning the path for the carriage. The BFG was fine and kept the weapon on his pocket. The soldiers thanked him for remove the corpse. For now he kept up the pistol and saw Lamb was watching him with her glowing blue eyes.

"Yesterday in our first encounter Wolf couldn´t eat you because your soul is tainted. You are the first mortal I know which life has no end. Sooner or later everyone will have to face us and choose their destiny."

She said and sit near him and left her bow on the grass. She always tried to see the end of his life thread but it didn´t have an end. It was covered on fire.

"You are a strange person. "Have you ever been told your soul is corrupted?"

He already knew the answer to that question. The moment he was exposed to the fires of Armageddon he would no longer have salvation. His sheer will has been the only thing that has helped him to keep going and never succumb to the depravity of the Horde. Well, there was another reason. A person from his past told him to never lose faith. Lamb saw this moment as a good opportunity to know about him.

"Excuse me please."

Lamb's curiosity made her touch the hand of the stranger to know more about him. She was surprised when the she saw the visions with demonic pentagrams and the slaughters. Wolf too was able to see the visions. Now they understood why he emanated his death aura. They were in the middle of a battlefield with tons of corpses shredded of many sizes, blood watered and guts everywhere.

They were in the Burning Steppes, one of the many places in Hell were they witnessed a brutal battle. Demons from all sizes ran to kill the Doom Slayer but everyone fell to his fists. The strength of his punches was so absurd that the majority of the demons exploded to the single touch. He ripped their heads with ease, he bored their chests with his punches, jumped above them and stomped them with his boots, rip their torsos with his hands and many more gruesome deaths. What they were accustomed off in Runaterra it didn´t have comparison with the brutality of Hell.

The battle was over in another victory to the Doom Slayer. His mission was clear, destroy the blood citadel in front of him. The building was so extensive it could be seen in all the horizon, the mountain served as a wall and there was an intersection where there was a keep which guarded the entrance. Further up the mountain there was a castle, the lair of the demon warlord who ruled the land. In the skies anyone could appreciate floating islands, fragments of dead worlds.

"So this is Hell."

"Lots of souls to eat."

They followed him and reached a marsh. What called their attention is that inside the water there was dead people drowned. Thousands of bodies laid beneath the water. Their souls left their bodies behind and when they saw the enemy nearby they alerted his presence to their demon masters.

"The Doom Slayer has arrived."

They screamed and the sky absorbed the souls. Another battle was imminent but the vision was disappearing and they returned back to the reality. William removed his hand from Lamb's hand to indicate it was enough for today. At least now they have a name for him.

"Doom Slayer."

Lamb said. That was the name the demons put on him and Kindred know knew it. A name worth of someone whose power was so terrifying that all of Hell trembled at his mention. Wolf was jealous of him. Like Lamb he could see through the visor of the helmet. His eyes reflected everything they have seen in that memory: rage, vengeance and control. These were the emotions that drive him on his mission. Earlier he saw the mask of Wolf restored and was looking it.

"Wolf is fine. You just hurt his pride as a hunter being the only mortal to defeat him."

Well that was an achievement for him. The alarm sounded and was time to leave. He got up and before returning to the town he approached Wolf.

"What do you want?"

He asked with disdain. With his hand he touched were he punched the mask and gave him some claps as a sigh of peace. Now he approached Lamb, took his bow and gave him a close look. The design was simple but he could feel the mystic power of the weapon, as if it was an extension of her. He gave it back and touched her mask, it was obvious their masks hold an unknown power. He said goodbye and returned to the town.

The caravan was ready to leave, William helped the soldiers to pack and he sit in one of the carriages. A few minutes later the caravan left the town and was in route to the capital city. Meanwhile he put attention to all the conversations of the people, hearing information like the war between Demacia and Noxus. Their ideologies were so different but he was not here to judge them. One of the soldiers noted the stranger was paying attention and decided to talk with him.

"Noxus is always expanding to all of Valoran, forcing the innocent to join their ranks or be destroyed."

Explained the soldier the situation of the tows who were conscripted to Noxus.

"Our army one day will destroy Noxus."

Said another soldier proud of the might of Demacia.

"You must remember this soldiers. We protect our lands above all else, we don´t start wars for nothing on rival nations."

He was right about the topic, he wasn´t going to change the politics and the lifestyle of a world. He needed answers about why he landed here and return to Mars to recover the Crucible.

"What brings you to Demacia my friend? I suppose isn´t a pleasant journey just by seeing your armor."

Willian nodded with his head.

"Once we reach the capital I shall tell you where the palace is. The rest of us we're reporting to embark in our first mission outside of Demacia. Whatever you're searching I hope you find it."

His words were enough to motivate him and both men shake hands.

* * *

Leaving Demacia behind, we're in one of the many markets of Ionia. Among all the people walking doing their daily activities we found the Seraphim in his traditional cloak exploring the region. To the ionians he was just a wanderer. He paid attention to the conversations involving the invasion of Noxus, bets, the festivals of the nation and much more topics. Of course he had to dissimulate to be a helpless man, one topic which called his attention was the teachings in the School of Transcendentalism located in the Placidium.

He left the market and disappeared on the forest to reappear in front of the school. There was no one around when he teleported on the interior of the Placidium. As he walked the stairways he could appreciate the waterfalls on the right. Ionia was a place where nature coexists in harmony with the people. That's something he noted on first sight during his walk. Trees alongside the buildings and magic crystals floating above them. This continent was rich for his abundance of magic, no wonder Noxus is interested in conquering Ionia. In front of him there were citizens walking but everyone ignored him, as if he didn´t exist.

He reached the upper section of the Placidium were it was the school, much further there was the auditorium and heard there was a special class with some of the most enlighten teachers of Ionia. He went to the auditorium, as he entered he heard a familiar voice. On the other side there was a lecture class and the one who was doing it was the Starchild. He took a seat in the middle of the auditorium and listened alongside the rest of the people.

"Now it's time for questions and answers. Whatever doubt you have I'll be happy to answer it."

She said and the students were muttering what to answer but most of their doubts were solved.

"No one? Then I guess the class it's over."

" **I have a question teacher."**

The Seraphim raised his hand and Soraka saw the hooded man among the students.

"Yes can I heard your question?"

The Seraphim got up and walked towards her. As she saw the man approaching her, she noted all of her surroundings were paralyzed as if the time itself were completely stopped. When he reached her she was afraid and had her staff ready for anything that could happen. He smiled because his question was very intimate for the Starchild.

"My dear fräulein do you remember the incident on the beach of Suramar?"

The moment the wanderer mentioned the beach of Suramar she blushed like hell. Only two persons know what really happened that day. She slapped him so hard the Seraphim fell to the ground smiling, knowing at least she remembers him.

"If you're here Seraphim, then…"

"Yes Soraka, William is here too." Said putting his hand on his cheek. "I didn´t know you can hit that hard."

He got up again and noted that she was still blushing.

"You don´t have to deny it, both of you liked it how it ended. But anyway, I'm not here to talk about the past."

"What did you do them?

"I stopped time for a moment. When you finish I'll be waiting for you. Don´t be late."

As he finished his sentence time once again started to move normally and disappeared. The classroom had no idea of what happened. She finished the class and said goodbye to the people going back to her home. If both of them were in Runaterra, definitively something was going to happen.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

 **And the second chapter is here. So what do you think of the incident of the beach. I'll leave that to your imagination. Time grind more artifact power for those stupid artifact weapons. After a little break i´m gonna start traslating chapter 3 and of course its extended version.**

 **See ya.**


	3. Evil draws close

**Hey people I'm still alive. This grinding of Artifact power is boring as fuck. At the end of the chapter i will explain more things.**

* * *

Razgriz and Fisk were in route to the meeting destination. According to the coordinates the asteroid Ceres will be point of reunion. Razgriz was always in front keeping an eye for enemies, Fisk on the other hand was in the cargo ship with the Argent accumulators. He was sending information on his tablet and at the same time playing League of Legends. This game was so popular on his time. Too bad the energy crisis fucked up most of the world until the discovery of the Argent energy. The people used legacy servers to play the game. When the Argent energy became the primary energy source, hackers launched the game once again to the enthusiasts of the internet.

The game was welcome by the new generations. Simon Fisk was amongst the few people attracted by the lore of the game, unfortunately the story wasn´t finished and it was up to the imagination of the people the future of Runaterra in their roleplays. League of Legends was one of his hobbies when he was not in missions. An incoming transmission interrupted his thoughts and answered the call.

"I hope you're not distracting playing that shit game Simon."

"Shut up you're not my mom in my spare time. I can play whatever I want. Besides I was paying attention to the coordinates of the asteroid. We're entering in the terrain of the UAC and I've heard these guys are always messing up in deep shit."

"Probably our client is one of the board members of the UAC. No doubt they will pay a lot of money for the merchandise."

"What I don't understand why would they sent us to steal their own product?"

"It's better if we don´t step our noses in their business."

Soon they found the asteroid Ceres where they were going to deliver the merchandise. As they approached they found the hangar where they were going to land. The ships landed and Simon Fisk opened the cargo door and pulled the Argent accumulators to the center of the hangar. His outfit was a red power armor with a robotic look, the helmet had four little blue visors and around his armor were some spikes. He noted the place was too quiet, he was expecting at least some guards waiting for them but nothing. Razgriz opened the cockpit and he too was wearing a power armor but the design was different. The color was green, the armor showed more protection and his helmet had one little visor on top of it. They waited for someone to arrive. As the time passed on Simon grabbed his tablet and sit on the floor resuming his gameplay.

"For fuck sake can´t you stop playing that?" Razgriz said angry. "The mission isn´t over and you are once again playing."

"Tell me why you hate the game."

"First: You're getting distracted every time we're on mission. Second: You always talk about that **fox girl** whatever her name is. Third: There are nights we can hear you scream like a weirdo and we can´t sleep. Four..."

"Ok I get it but man this game it's one of the best games ever made."

" **It's a shame RIOT disappeared at the start of the war."**

Both turned around to find the origin of the voice but there was no one. Suddenly a giant screen descend from the ceiling revealing their client: Samuel Hayden.

"In the last days of peace RIOT aimed to bring the greatest tournament of League of Legends. All the world put their attention to the event and everything was fine… until the **Strogg** arrived."

Razgriz remember the barbaric alien race that invaded Earth. It was a bloody war that ravaged the world. He was a kid during the final years of the war and saw so many casualties from his family and friends. The Global Defense Force fought against the Strogg for nearly twenty years before finally expelling the aliens from the solar system.

"I read the war destroyed our world and we took massive casualties." Simon said. "I guess I was lucky to not born during that time."

"Indeed. Now changing the topic, I see you have brought the Argent accumulators."

"It was an easy task, now it's time for you to pay."

"Everything at his time Razgriz. I have a final job for the Night Killers. If you accept it, I guarantee you will have a power that no even in your dreams you would have imagined to wield."

Razgriz was thinking about the proposal of the chairman of the UAC. Looks like he already decided what to do.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I'm planning an expedition and I need manpower. You probably heard the news of the incident on the Mars installation, that's why I'm asking you to take this opportunity. Imagine the Night Killers getting the cutting edge technology from the Advanced Research Complex at your disposal."

"So where are we heading?" Simon asked. "Whatever you're asking us to go must be extremely dangerous to require the services of the Night Killers."

"I already sent the credits on the account you gave me. It's up to you the decision."

"Tomorrow I'll call you with my decision. I have to think it very well."

"I expect you take the right choice Razgriz. Leave the accumulators on the hangar, some of my employees will come to pick them up."

And the transmission ended leaving the mercenaries alone on the hangar once again.

"What do you think of this Simon?"

"You know I'm always with you, but I'm telling you I don´t trust him."

"Neither do I, but I'll be happy if we get one of their secret weapons back at home. The mission it's a go. There's no telling what awaits us tomorrow."

* * *

VEGA was looking the master switch of the tethering device installed on the Praetor Suit. Having a teleportation device at hand it would be useful. The only problem it's that not having coordinates any jump could lead them to anywhere. While he was figuring out how to unlock the master switch one doubt emerged. How it was possible for the Praetor Suit to allow him to install himself in the first place. He had a whole facility for him that operated at 2.4 terawatts to sustain his operational capabilities, his proto-plasmic circuitry showed temperatures of 1.2 megakelvins, 173 times hotter than the surface of the sun. It required an absolute zero cooling system to manage such heat, and the suit allowed him to operate normally. Whoever created the armor he think out every possible detail.

William listened the conversations waiting to reach his next destination. VEGA too was listening and recorded every information in the Codex. It's been three hours since they left the town. The soldiers were talking about the recent disappearances of the people in the outskirts. The next parade was one of the affected protectorates. He listened that the town was assaulted by thieves and other dangerous creatures roaming the surroundings. Rumors about a mysterious cult prowling the surroundings scared the people, well that was going to end today.

The animals of the forest were still terrified of the murderous aura of the stranger, even the fiercest kept their distance. The horses were restless as they were so close of the murderous aura, but they were immediately reassured. The driver announced that the caravan reached the first stop, just like the first town it had a wall around. On the other side there was a town worried of the problems but still strong facing the adversities. People doing their daily activities for example kids playing near the statue of the **slayer of monsters** , people buying, the soldiers patrolling, the usual . Some people left the carriage and went to their destination, a soldier notified to the townsfolk of the carriage that arrived. The people saw the man with a strange green armor sitting alongside the driver, they haven´t seen anyone wearing something so imposing in their life.

To be honest the appearance of that armor inspired awe and fear. The guards of the town were going to question the stranger but the other soldiers from the caravan defended him saying he saved the protectorate where they were coming from. The guards of the town remained vigilant until the magistrate of the town arrived to speak with the stranger. At first he was like the citizens surprised of the appearance but he had to remain firm on his conviction.

"Looks like you created quite a show with your arrival stranger. Normally we don´t accept people like you but the soldiers are saying you saved the protectorate from crag beasts." Said the magistrate while he was walking inspecting the armor. "I already called for help to the Vanguard but the situation here is critical. If you help us perhaps I can make an exception today and allow you to stay."

That was the magister request. From the beginning he was going to ask him to leave but after hearing his efforts decided to use him to grant respite to the town. William step foot on the town and the guards stayed close to the magistrate to protect him in case there was problems.

"I suggest you earn their trust. We both know they don´t possess any threat to you but if you disarm them, you will initiate a fight and probably they will put a reward for your head. "

VEGA was right. This situation brought him memories when he reached Argent D'Nur and have to earn the trust of everyone. So he had to follow the rules from here for now. He shake hands with the magistrate accepting the request, and in that way, the people of Demacia will soon learn that they have a valuable ally and not an enemy.

"I knew you will accept it. Before we start I must be honest with you, we don´t like strangers like you that wear that kind of cloth or whatever you're wearing. The soldiers who witnessed your actions are rookies and they're easy to impress."

The magister was right. Unlike the other town, the citizens from here looked at him with fear, the people whispered about him about its flamboyant appearance, the soldiers had their swords ready. William nodded and was ready to begin the quest.

"Now that we have an agreement follow me please."

They took the south route of the town crossing the market. While they were walking between the people, he listened them talk about him but he didn´t care. The south gate was opened and the magistrate alongside the stranger left the city.

"We have received reports of people disappearing. The people informed me there's a cult in the outskirts, but with the constant attacks of thieves we haven´t send soldiers to investigate. If you find the monster slayer what wander around Demacia, then there's still a chance we can find the people. Good luck stranger."

So there was a hero who took care of exterminate the threats of the towns. The magistrate and the guards crossed the gate and it was closed again. William saw the guards mount guard in the wall, without further waiting he began his quest. The proper weapon for this task would be the combat shotgun with explosive shot modification. During his walk the radar got an update and showed on the mini map the location of the town. As the time passed he found wolfs and some crag beasts, the beasts respected the man overwhelming power and stood still as he walked because they were afraid of him.

The radar tracked multiple signals at the northeast and went to investigate. As he continued moving through the forest he heard someone screaming for help, there was no time to waste and went as fast as possible to track the source of the screams. The signals were closer and found an encampment, he saw people trapped in cages and what made him determined to save them was that the cultists were doing sacrifices with the lives of the prisoners after he saw the bodies dismembered near a table. From one of the tents a cultist emerged with an axe ready to sacrifice another innocent. They were wearing purple tunics and hoods but he noticed their skin was pale by watching their hands holding the weapon.

Before he could kill the villager William blasted him with a shot to the torso killing him. The gunshot alerted the rest of the cultists and went out of their tents to see what was happening. They were shocked to see the man wearing a strange green plate armor with a gun. The cultists run towards him with weapons at hand but each shot killed them. The villagers saw everything and were relieved that the stranger killed the acolytes. Immediately he broke the cages and the people was relieved their lives were saved. That satisfaction of helping innocents made all his sacrifice worth it.

"There are more villagers trapped in their encampments. They're doing sacrifices to summon their masters."

Said one of the elder villagers. William noted the children hugging their parents and were still scared of the situation they suffered. Whoever was responsible for this must die.

"They have their main encampment near the mountains at the west. We can return to the protectorate by our own. Rescue the rest before it's too late."

The villagers left their savior to run back to the town. Now that he had a specific route he started to run towards his destination. The animals of the surroundings keep their distance from the man because they felt his murderous aura. He found a large group of thieves undressing a woman to rape her. It appears this gang were the underlings of the acolytes and sometimes they received loot to satisfy their carnal needs. They heard the sound of a weapon charging and later a gunshot came from the forest killing the man who was going to rape the woman. The thieves were caught by surprise by the arrival of a man wearing an imposing green plate armor.

"Who the hell are you?"

One of the thieves said. The woman grabbed her clothes to cover up her body while she watched the men figuring out who was the outsider in front of them. He kept an eye on the woman watching that no one dare to harm her, he reloaded the combat shotgun and aimed to the rest of the thieves as a warning to left the woman in peace.

"Do you think you can threaten us just because you killed one of my men? That was a lucky shot from you and you're stupid to stand against all of us." The leader of the gang said to the Doom Slayer. "I tell you what, give us everything and I'll spare your life."

His threats were insignificant to him and began to punch the thieves. Since he was dealing with humans he had to be careful to not break their bones. The thieves attacked with their swords but they got surprised that their weapons broke the instant they touched the Praetor Suit. Every hit left unconscious the thieves who charged at him. The ones who were still active were shocked that nothing worked against him. Some of them shoot him with their bows but the arrows broke in an instant. Soon the large mob of thieves were reduced to two persons and they were terrified of the man. One of them grabbed the woman as a hostage while his companion had his sword.

"I will kill her if you give one more step." Yelled the thug trying to gain some advantage but it didn´t work as he saw the Doom Slayer move. "Didn´t you hear me? I'll kill her."

He listened and stopped his advance. He changed to the pistol and killed the thief shooting him at the head. The last thief throw away his sword and started to beg the outsider to not kill him only to be punched to the face. William helped the woman to dress and she was relieved that she was free of her captors. Suddenly she fell on the ground and started to convulse but she wasn´t the only one. The thieves too started to convulse then the next thing he saw was the horror of the evil actions of the cultists. Their torsos exploded and voidlings emerged from their former hosts. He changed to the plasma rifle and killed all of them with a heat blast. Now he was really angry and more determined than ever.

"What a blood bath don't you think?"

He turned around and watched Kindred once again standing near of him. Wolf enjoyed the feast the Doom Slayer left for him, Lamb on the other hand was curious about these sudden transformations. She approached to the remnants of the people to examine them.

"I have seen these cases in the rest of Valoran. These cultists of the Void are making a mess."

"Better for me. I have more preys to hunt and more diversion."

William resumed his quest but this time he was accompanied by Kindred. On his walk he watched how Lamb danced to kill the boredom while Wolf was always patrolling in circles around her or sometimes she rested on the back of his companion. It was interesting to watch their behavior when they were not hunting. Lamb suddenly jumped in front of the Doom Slayer and throw her bow to the air and she grabbed it with her legs, used her hooves to pull the bow string and shot at him while she used her hands to stand firm on the ground. William stopped and applauded the dexterity of Lamb.

"Thank you. You're the first one to enjoy my show."

"Well he's the only one who can see us."

VEGA enjoyed the show too and was curious to speak with the spirits. This would be a perfect opportunity to share information and know more about this world.

"Mind if I can speak with them please? I will try to get more information about your new enigmatic companions while we share our adventure on Mars."

William nodded and stopped moving. He crouched to be at the height of Lamb and the visor of his helmet showed VEGA icon appear.

"Greetings spirits of the death. I am VEGA the intelligence assigned to the base of Mars."

Now the spirits were surprised to hear the Doom Slayer talking, or that's what they thought first. Wolf couldn´t resist and started laughing. Lamb watched his companion laugh and it was contagious the way

"I can´t believe that's your voice." Wolf said while he was still laughing. "I expected something more manly."

"And what if he is not the one who is speaking?"

"That is correct lady. My companion saved my life and I was able to adjust myself on his suit."

Wolf then stopped laughing and realized Lamb was right. Now that William thought about it, this would be an interesting walk in the forest. The silent, the optimist, the emotionless and the grumpy, he got up and resumed the walking. Meanwhile the conversation between Kindred and VEGA now was the main topic. He didn´t mind VEGA sharing information about the events of Mars.

"Perhaps you can tell us how you ended in Runaterra since your friend doesn´t like talk."

"Of course. After we decided to use my facility as a portal to travel to Hell, he created a backup of me into his suit. Then he proceeded to close the Well, the source of the demonic invasion on Mars. After he completed his mission, he was betrayed by my creator Samuel Hayden. We landed on the region E3M1 and from that point I finally managed to update completely and here I am talking to you. We found a teleportation machine while he was busy killing demons. We also found unknown hostile purple insects who tried to kill us. The rest of the story lead us to this moment."

"You landed in the Void and managed to survive, that is impressive." Lamb said while putting her bow on her back. "That is a feat almost no one has done."

"My companion has a love for guns of mass destruction."

"That is something we noted before."

"But why are you here?"

"We are still figuring out why we landed here."

As they continued talking the radar tracked multiple signals nearby, which means the cultist main encampment was nearby. Somewhere else there was a female ranger tracking the footsteps of the disappeared people. Multiple reports from the protectorates were more than enough for the military to send her to investigate what was happening in the outskirts. She used the forest itself as a camouflage to find clues about the cultists who roared the forests in the last days. The clues lead her to the mountains, the same location the Doom Slayer was heading too. Her name is Quinn and she was always accompanied by her eagle Valor. Both were following the tracks of the cultists and they figured out where these men were hiding.

She was hidden in the shrubbery while watching the activities of the cultists. They were too many of them to kill them all, but in that moment she soon will find out the presence of an unlikely ally that will help her. She watched the coming of an outsider wearing a green battle armor but she was speechless and astonished of the appearance of it. She saw the man carrying out a weird ranged gun and soon he shot at the cultists in front of him. The sound of the weapon made a big noise drawing the attention of all the cult to get out of the cave to see what was happening. William began to kill every cultist responsible for their atrocities by shooting at them or ripping out their heads, arms or legs and left them to bleed out.

Some cultists tried to strike him down from behind but their weapons broke the moment they made contact with the armor. William turned around to see their faces, they were really terrified but also noted their pale skins and their eyes were shining in purple. It was similar to the creatures he found with it the Void. He shot at their torsos leaving only the legs standing. He throw another cultist to the wall and kicked his head with one of his legs smashing it. He trampled one of the legs of another cultist and he fell to the ground, quickly grabbed his head and snap it. To the multiple cultist that were coming from the interior of the cave he shot an explosive shot to them and the cluster of grenades killed all of them.

For now no more cultists came but he was sure more of them were inside doing sacrifices. Lamb and Wolf were happy for the feast the Doom Slayer prepared for them. Quinn on the other hand was speechless after seeing the brutality of this man. The way he killed everyone on sight made him a fearsome opponent.

"Who is that guy?" said Quinn in her thoughts. "That weapon he's using it's very powerful."

And she hasn't even seen the Delta-12 or the Gauss cannon. She watched him enter the lair of the cultists and it was the opportunity to rescue the villagers, so she armed herself with her crossbows and called Valor to enter too. When they entered they heard the screams of the cultists and more gunshots. A cultist was running towards her but wasn´t wearing any weapon, he was scared as fuck and was running to save his life. He didn´t even see the ranger knight until he was hit in the face and fell to the ground. When he tried to get up he saw a crossbow pointed at him.

"You better start talking or I'm going to send you to the man who is killing all of you." Quinn warned to the cultist as he heard the screams of agony of his fellow brethren. "I think that convinced you so let's begin. Why are you kidnapping people?"

"The master demands sacrifices. He will make us whole again."

Quinn didn´t understand what he was saying and knocked him. She moved with caution with her crossbow aiming at the front to any hostile. Once again she heard the steps of someone running and waited to see who was it, before doing anything else she was relieved to see the villagers running. One of them stopped to talk with her.

"There are more people trapped in their sacrificial grounds. They are preparing for the greater sacrifice."

"That man that entered before he is releasing all of you?"

"Yes. He didn´t said a word but he pointed out where the exit is. I haven´t see anyone wearing anything like that, but he helped all of us so I think he's a good person."

"Al right get out of here and return to the town."

She resumed the search and rescue mission penetrating more in the caverns. From here on she followed trail of blood and gore to reach to the sacrificial grounds. She stopped for a moment and was about to vomit from seeing the corpses dismembered. How it was possible for just a man doing all this destruction on his own. Kindred suddenly appeared in front of her but Quinn couldn´t see them, Lamb and Wolf remember when she almost died.

"The Demacian Wings are looking for their demise?"

"I smell her fear. I'll gladly chase her when her time arrives." Wolf said as he smelled the ranger knight. "Do you think she's following him?"

"Just look at the expression of her face. That's the answer that you're seeking."

Valor went ahead to find the green armored warrior that was killing all the cultists. The trail of blood and gore was the obvious clue that the eagle followed. Quinn run to the direction Valor went moving through the caves. The corpses were more numerous and found Valor standing in one of them, using one of his wings to show Quinn were to go. They heard again the cultists screaming and more gunshots but this time were louder than the previous time. Quinn came too late to the room and everything that found was another dead cultist without his head. She sighed frustrated for not reach in time but soon she found strange purple insects coming from the other caves. Quinn shot at the bugs and Valor used her claws to attack them but the amount of voidlings that spawned ended up surrounding them. But all changed when they saw blue energy spheres coming from the other side killing all the bugs. In front of her was the man wearing his green plate armor, he has carrying another different weapon.

"I guess I should thank you for saving us." Quinn said reloading his crossbow. She looked at him without losing any detail of the armor. She could barely see the face of a man through the visor. But now she wanted answers. "How did you found this place and who sent you?

William stayed silent and resumed his manhunt over the cultists. He noted the woman was following him but he didn´t care about it. She continued asking useless questions but he just ignored her. Valor could feel the murderous aura coming from the man and kept his distance. Quinn noted that her eagle has never done that before. Probably that's a signal to not bother him anymore with questions.

"I find your help grateful but don´t you think you're exceeding a little bit with your punishment? Just look all the mess you have done." Quinn said by pointing the corpses of the cultists. "I will take your silence as a no. I confess I'm jealous of the weapons you carry. That gun you just used its amazing. A few blasts and you killed all of them."

William stopped as the radar tracked a large concentration of presences crossing the other side of the passage. With his hand indicated the ranger to shut up. Quinn realized he found something from the other side for him to stop moving. The three crossed the cavern to find the sacrificial grounds but they were already too late. The cultists were sacrificing people by throwing them to the pit which leaded to a Void portal. Very few were still alive. There was no time for questions and William opened fire with the plasma rifle. Quinn went to the cages to set free the villagers and escort them to the exit.

"I'll take care of the villagers. You keep them at bay." Quinn said as she released the prisoners. Suddenly there was an earthquake that shook the lair. "Are you kidding me right now?"

The sacrifices started to work to whatever the cultists were trying to summon to the mortal plane. Quinn left with the cultists but as soon everyone were safe she would return to help him. The last cultist stood in front of the Doom Slayer awaiting the arrival of the monster who was coming to Runaterra.

"Not even you will stop us from claiming what is ours. He will makes us whole again."

The cultist claimed as the earthquake finally stopped and from the portal rose the monster they summoned. When he turned around to see the Void creature he was shocked because the monster he expected was nothing from what Malzahar claimed. A giant muscular goat legged demon with slightly tan legs and hooves and a pink upper body. William recognized the Baron of Hell but the human has never seen the monster before. The Baron trampled the cultist then he put one of his hooves on the legs of the human and with his arm ripped them apart and tossed them far away. Kindred watched with surprise the arrival of this demon and didn´t expected less of the savagery from the creatures of Hell. Suddenly another Baron came through the portal jumping and landing where Kindred were standing. That was unexpected, the Barons of Hell could see the spirits just like the Doom Slayer. The Barons used their powers to cover up all of their bodies with Void power turning themselves into shadows.

"This day it's full of surprises dear Wolf. We will see how our friend battles against the hordes of Hell."

"As long as he feeds me I'm satisfied little Lamb. Hey you." Wolf yelled at the Doom Slayer who for a moment turned his head to see the Wolf and go back to center his attention on the pair of demons. "I want a brutal kill on these demons. Show us why you are feared by them."

If the Barons of Hell spawned from Void portals, something must have happened in the city of Ungmar. The acolyte in his final moments before dying had a vision of the prophet of the Void. Malzahar was kneeling to a dark priest with a red tunic and a hood. He was receiving the blessing of an unknown evil. Then the next thing he saw was Kindred awaiting him. His soul has crossed to the other side and tried to run. Wolf smiled as he knew it was time for another snack.

* * *

The Seraphim teleported to Soraka's house, to kill his boredom he grabbed one of the photos she have on her bedroom. She was celebrating with her friends on Ionia. There was another photo but this one was very special. It was a group photo but the persons who were with her were William and him. The place was the beach of Suramar.

"I can´t believe you have this photo." The Seraphim said smiling and putting back the photo were it was. "Ok I think should sit for a while."

He sit on an armchair awaiting for the Starchild to return. Meanwhile he had another vision about the battle on the city of Ungmar. Something terrible happened as he even could feel the evil powers surrounding the Voidborn from far away. The city of Ungmar became a war torn environment between Hell and the Voidborn. But amongst all the warfare that was happening, a revelation leaded to an unspeakable evil to be born. Malzahar had once again visions during the middle of the battle. He was there, walking between all the battles, as he didn´t existed to anyone around and kneeled before a priest who was waiting for him in a church. The voices were no longer with him, so this time he acted on his own accord.

He walked towards the direction he saw on his vision ignoring everything around him. At his right there were voidlings struggling against Pinkies. On the left there was a Mancubus burning more voidlings and at the same time they were eating the fat demon. In front of him a Hell Knight pushed aside more voidlings smashing the ground. No one cared about him and his walk. Suddenly he was teleported and appeared now in front of the Church of Dis. The door opened to him and resumed his walk. The corridor seemed to have no end because he didn´t see the door. Then a giant door made of stone showed up and the doors opened and he saw the same place on his visions.

Now he was standing in what looked like the interior of a cathedral, intricate carved stone walls, the ceiling was adorned with some of the passages of the ages that have elapsed through the eons, at the altar there was the same priest of his visions waiting for him. As he walked forward he had an urge to walk with his kneels, feeling he was not worthy to be here. The dark priest who was expecting him wore a dark red robe with gold embroidery, the hood too had the same colors and in the chest was the symbol of a pentagram. He had a belt and was carrying a ceremonial knife. From the sleeves his hands were visible with three clawed fingers. His eyes were always blazing in red and was always levitating. Malzahar walked where the priest was standing and when reached to his location he kneeled to receive his blessing.

"Do not worry my child. You are no longer lost in the darkness." Said the priest touching with his hands the cheeks of Malzahar. "You have been wandering about the purpose of your existence, here lies the answer you seek."

"You are the one who has always guided me in my visions." Malzahar said rising once again looking at the priest. "I want to know who you are."

"I am Dead Grav, humble servant of the Dark Lords of Hell. We have been expecting you."

So this is what happened in Hell, the worst case scenario became a reality. He closed his eyes ending the vision and when he opened them again he saw Soraka with a worried face. She came back to her house a while ago but she didn´t interrupt the work he was doing.

"How did you get in my house?"

"Have you forgotten to who are you asking that question?" he answered her question with another question smiling. "Ok now that you are here, you need to know bad it's the situation."

"William it's involved on this?" she asked worried sitting in a chair. "I guess he will never stop fighting."

"What I'm going to tell you will probably change everything you think about the spiritual realms and other things you have seen in the Runaterra." The Seraphim warned with a serious look towards the Starchild. "Are you ready to be part of this merciless apocalypse?"

Her answer was obvious. She remembers the day she met William and helped him, then he returned the favor and saved her when the Astral Grove was invaded by Hell. That was the first time she saw his savagery against the demons. At first she was scared of him but her fear disappeared and understood that there are enemies that must be exterminated no matter how hard you try to convince them to stop. After that they promised to take care each other. That was the last time she heard of him until now.

"Yes. Knowing you two are involved Runaterra will face his demise if we don´t do something."

"Very well Soraka." He took a deep breath and began to explain. "It all started since the fall of Argent D'Nur..."

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait. A month to be precise. So what happened? Originally chapter 3 was going to be a translation of the spanish version i did before, but everything changed while playing WoW and talking on the Discord club. It leaded me to write a whole new chapter. As you can see, Quinn as joined the story and what i probably will do with the rest of the spanish version will rewrite it into something new and will add more Demacian heroes to meet The Doom Slayer.**

 **So who do you think will join the next chapter?**

 **-Neema Amiry: thanks buddy.**

 **-Ronmr: glad you like the story man. Here's a new chapter for you.**

 **-SRPA Sentinel: I believe the Doom Slayer its a descendant of the original Blazkowickz so why not?**

 **See ya on the next chapter people.**


	4. History lesson

**Hey guys i´m not dead. I was grinding more artifact power and progressing during Mythic Tomb of Sargeras. 6/9 M not bad eh. Well this chapter went from many reworks because i feel this will be the beginning of many things that will shape the future of Runaterra. By the way the story reached the 2k views. I'm happy for the readers who enjoy the crossover i´m writting. It took me near 3 months to get this done, but i did it before next year. After i take more inspiration i will begin writting the chapter 5.**

 **Neema Amiry: Yeah and i hope you like the flasback story.**

 **Artyom-Dreizehn: Thank you buddy.**

 **I said i would bring a new champion on this chapter. Guess what...I brough 2 champions. They are siblings. Read the chapter to see who they are. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 _In the first age, in the first battle, when the shadows first lengthened, one stood. Burned by the embers of Armageddon, his soul blistered by the fires of Hell and tainted beyond ascension, he chose the path of perpetual torment. In his ravenous hatred he found no peace; and with boiling blood he scoured the Umbral Plains seeking vengeance against the dark lords who had wronged him. He wore the crown of the Night Sentinels, and those that tasted the bite of his sword named him…the Doom Slayer._

Before I start with the fall of Argent D'Nur, you must know first his last pilgrimage in Hell. He ventured through the blood keeps, underground caverns, arenas, pits, cathedrals and many more dreadful places anyone could imagine. Just the mere thought of it, any mortal would beg for the forgiveness of death. Every horror that Hell used only made stronger his determination. Whole armies were sent after him but their efforts were futile. During his journey he found some information about a creature responsible for resurrecting the dead. The Mother Demon was her name. He found her in the unholy temple located in the depths of Hell.

William stood in a room before the courtyard after surviving in the arena. He recharged all of his weapons and grabbed the megasphere and invulnerability power up. He opened the gate and in front of him there was the courtyard where the Mother Demon was resting. Legions of demons spawned from the gateways located near the center of the courtyard to defend the place but thanks to the invulnerability power up, the damage was nullified. With the BFG on hand he fired multiple shots killing the large masses but they continued to spawn from the structures.

As the slaughter continued, William approached one of the gateways and observed it had the same symbol as one of the demon keys he collected before. What if the key served too as a means to close the portal?

Near the gate there was a switch where he could use the key matching the color of the three he had. He pressed it and soon the first gateway was closed and the demons who were nearly crossing to the other side didn´t make it. He run to the second gate killing demons on his way. The invulnerability power up was still active, he decided to kite the hell knights and pain elementals and shot with the rocket launcher at close range. The splash damage was enough damage to kill fast the lost souls spawned from the pain elementals. It was a quick method to move between the demons and clean up the path.

He closed the second gate and only one was remaining. With less demons he switched to the Unmaker and the hell knights and mancubus were decimated in seconds. More demons were coming to the courtyard but in that moment he used his last key to shut down the gate closing any reinforcement. The invulnerability power up was gone but the room was clear.

The courtyard began to tremble and William finally met the responsible for reviving all the foes he killed in the past. It was time for the Mother Demon to make her last stand. A monstrosity in her own right, the Mother Demon was a large demonic larva with dead black eyes with red irises, four arms, a skull-like face and smallish mouth filled with many long, sharp teeth. It had no wings, yet she moved by floating around above what appeared to be vestigial legs.

The beast spawned in the center of the courtyard and created multiple fireballs, William dodged the hellfire and it was now or never. He pulled the trigger and the rapid fire of the Unmaker reached the Mother Demon. In less than ten seconds the weapon teared her apart and she was unable to do anything. The creature fell on the ground and was at the mercy of the marine. He switched to the super shotgun and aimed at her head blowing it in pieces.

In that moment he had a revelation. No matter how many times he stopped their attempts, they will always find a way to cross the other side. In the end, he decided to remain in Hell to make sure no demon dare to harm the innocent again. The time is irrelevant. One minute in the mortal comprehension its sixty seconds, but once you are on the other side these sixty seconds become an eternity. Days become months. Months become years. Years become decades and so on.

From that moment he started his eternal crusade against the dark lords of Hell, hunting down their slaves and destroying any portal they create to invade other worlds. An eternity of torment for the demons since he was taking his vacations on Hell.

The Umbral Plains was his favorite playground where countless demons dared to oppose him. They used everything but their efforts were futile. He gained a mythic status in Hell and the demons feared his power and soon he was named the Doom Slayer. In one particular conquest he found a wounded female angel wearing a golden plate armor and a massive sword near the Lake of Fire.

The angel witnessed the mortal destroy the horde of demons that were sent to capture her. Impressed by his combat capabilities she regained her confidence and help him to finish the remaining demons. The angel recited a ritual in a language he didn't understand and both were teleported to Argent D'Nur.

"Wait a second." Soraka said interrupting the story. "Are you saying Kayle met William?"

"Yes and her sister Morgana." Confirmed the Seraphim and grabbed his beard thinking. "Before I resume my story, it is bad manners to hear private conversations Ina and Ani."

The Eternal Hunters were caught by surprise by the Seraphim words. This mysterious entity was able to see them just like the Doom Slayer. The spirits could feel the same murderous aura but there was a difference between them, he was more serene than his mortal champion.

"What kind of abomination are you. Never before I have seen anyone wielding such power and disturbing the peace of the death."

Lamb said aiming his bow to the stranger. Wolf was ready to strike but the Seraphim quickly subdued the duo by doing a simple gesture of his hand. The spirits stayed immobile unable to do anything but he allowed them to hear and speak.

"I will say it once. Rise your weapons against me one more time, and I will remove your masks and make sure my champion **destroys you.** "

His warning was savage and definitive. Not even the Eternal Hunters dared to reply because they sensed the same power as the Doom Slayer. Soraka intervened trying to calm him down by grabbing his hand. Lamb was surprised to see Soraka showing no signs of fear against this supernatural entity.

"You arrived just today and you are going to start a fight?"

"Well you know that I hate being stalked. I'm just teaching them manners. Don´t worry, I won´t erase them." He answered and after he relaxed he released the spirits from their stasis prison. "I apologize for being rude with you."

"Your power it's familiar to us." Wolf said smelling the same essence he emanated. "You are the second being which thread of life it's irregular." Lamb finished the sentence Wolf started.

"So you met **him**. Looks like he beat your ass from what you are telling me." The Seraphim laughed while he sit again on the armchair. "If you want, you can stay and hear my story."

The spirits and nodded in union and took a seat to listen the rest of the story. Soraka sit again as she sighed leaving behind her preocupation of a fight.

Argent D'Nur. It was the closest world to the High Heavens. A beautiful world filled with abundant fauna, oceans who covered the landmass and a civilization who achieved the dream of a utopia. But let's be honest here, a world who reaches that kind of aspect usually leads to war and conflict. Imagine a world that served as a base of operations for the angels. The habitants raised monuments to honor the angels, they built temples to worship them. In return the angels teach them how to harness the power I call **Argent.** Hence why the world it's called Argent D'Nur.

Before I was interrupted, both landed in the temple of the order of the Night Sentinels. The knights were surprised to see the Judicator bring another person alongside her. After a moment of silent one of the priests who was near approached to greet their guest. William looked the priest who offered a hand to help him to get up. He was wearing a white robe tunic, large ceremonial shoulders and a hood with horn-like spikes. The only visible feature to identify him as a human was his mouth. His eyes were engulfed by the shadow of the hood.

"Welcome to Argent D'Nur. Besides the angels, you are first and so far only mortal who has managed to trespass the divide. It appears you transcended your mortality to be able to reach to his plane of existence."

That kind of information suddenly left him astonished after hearing the words of the priest, but all started to make sense for him. Spending an eternity in Hell killing demons and gaining powers from the artifacts he gained from their temples could have altered his very existence. He checked the medieval knights approaching to see the guest of the angel. White gothic armor covering their body. Just by looking at the design it was a technological marvel.

"You fight well for being a mortal." The angel said approaching to the marine. "I see you have plenty of experience dealing with the demons just by looking some of the scars you have."

The marine nodded and started to look around his surroundings. The architecture of this place was so different to the temples of Hell, a feeling of peace he have never felt in a long time was present everywhere. Suddenly the knights surrounded him with their swords aiming at the neck.

"Kayle why you brought a man corrupted by evil?"

The priest demanded an explanation. The Night Sentinels felt the evil corruption of Hell emanating from the mortal who arrived. They were right to be worried to have a stranger who emanated the same energies as the demons.

"Keep your swords down everyone." Kayle ordered to the knights and they were reluctant first but obeyed her command. "I know that all of you are careful but not everything it's darkness with him. I'm going to ask you this. If he was really evil, he would have not entered. The divide would have expelled him inmediately."

She was right. The divide would have stopped him from enter in the first place. The knights relaxed and guarded their weapons. They will never contradict the words of an angel.

"We apologize for our behavior on you. It's hard to believe a man tainted by evil still has his own will and not a slave of Hell."

William accepted their apologies and thanked the angel for defending him. Now that he was close to them, he noted he was taller than everyone. The knights were fascinated for the strange green armor he wore, but it was torn and bruised. The helmet had cracks on the visor too.

"Looks like you will need a new armor if you're going to continue killing demons."

The priest was right. His old plate armor was tattered and torn, it was a miracle it lasted for so long.

"Also you need to take a bath. You stink." Kayle pointed to the marine. "How long you have been in Hell to stink so much?

Well what do you expect after fighting for an eternity against Hell. One of the priests remained on the temple thinking about an old prophecy after everyone left the place. He was in the library reading the prophecy of the brother Eregon. It was not a coincidence what happened today.

 **From the abyss shall come a warrior with an iron will, defying the odds and uniting the people under a single banner. His thirst of blood will be legendary and will inspire others to join him.**

 **-Eregon Entry 3:7**

Could it be that this mortal is the one the brother Eregon predicted? Even the Judicator Kayle stood at his side defending him from the wrath of the Night Sentinels. Meanwhile William and one of the priests acted as his guide.

"By the way turn around and watch our fortress-monastery."

William did what the priest said and watched with awe the building in front of him. The fortress-monastery of the Night Sentinels was one of the greatest buildings ever built on this world. It was a massive structure consisting for what appears to be an inverted Y located in the mountains far away from the civilization. Also there were some skyscrapers but the height difference was so ridiculous. But it was not the only one, there were more and floating near of them was a gigantic ring structure that served as a bridge that connected to the rest of the monastery.

This whole place could act as another city. The priest told to his guest to stand still. He watched how from his hand he dropped a cube to the floor and this transformed and took the form of multiples rectangles creating a transport from nothing. It appears this civilization advanced so much they didn´t needed build aircrafts. Everything was done with their minds. He remembers a movie he saw a long time ago where mankind got extinct and androids eventually became the new dominant species and were doing the same actions as this people he found.

"Al right my friend. You are so far the only mortal who has reached Argent D'Nur, the realm of the gods, the perfect utopia everything wishes to live. That was the fortress-monastery of the Night Sentinels, the order of battle priests who defend this world from the clutches of Hell and any other threats. Now I am going to give you a quick tour so you get used to your new home."

Home. A word he never tought to hear. They passed through the oceans and even the vehicle went underwater so he could see the aquatic fauna. The vehicle was sealed of course. The crystalline waters was a beautiful spectacle to watch and the animals were in fact similar to the ones on Earth. The vehicle returned to the air and now they were passing through a city. He observed the city was covered with trees and not a single one was cut. In fact the habitants were living with harmony with the nature.

After the tour they landed in a house located in the outskirts. The appearance of it was like the old houses of the twenty century. The priest called the cube back to his original form and put it back on his pocket.

"This will be your new home. I think a simple house will be enough. Tomorrow you will have a whole new chapter in your life to be discovered. I will be coming for you to take you to the monastery. Some of my brothers believe you are part of an ancient prophecy."

The priest said goodbye and used again his cube to create his transport to return to the monastery. William sighed and smelled his underarm and everyone was right about the bath. He entered the house and removed his armor to take that bath everyone was asking.

"Sorry for interrupt but you shouldn't assist your champion?" Lamb said. "He is right now facing two demons who use void powers to their advantage."

"Is he facing the Void?" Soraka asked worried. "We should go immediately."

"You mean the two barons of hell? Well at least they're going to try something new but that would be a warm up for him." The Seraphim said without worrying about. "Hey Soraka don´t you want to see the brawl?"

"I want to be there to help him."

"That will be no necessary. Kindred is already there watching. In your case, touch my shoulder so you can see the action."

The Starchild put her hand on the shoulder of the Seraphim and she watched suddenly her house turned in the cultist's lair in the lands of Demacia. They appeared behind the barons of hell but it appears no one was aware of their presence.

"Just a thing, they can´t see us and heard us."

In that moment she saw him running towards the barons of hell empowered by void energy without fear. It was her first time see him wearing that high tech green armor, different from the medieval armor when they first met. She noted the sigil Kindred described confirming her doubts. But that was not the time for that, right now she looked back to the muscular demons.

"These demons are barons of hell. They represent the royal guard of the dark lords of Hell." The Seraphim described the demons in front of them. "But seeing they possess now void powers something terrible happened."

One of the barons launched a void projectile but the Doom Slayer evaded the shoot, now he returned the fire shooting with the super shotgun. It appears the veil of shadow that covers them granted more protection, nevertheless they knew from the start the danger that is to fight against the Doom Slayer so they must go with extreme caution if they want to survive the encounter.

Soraka watched with attention the fight and was surprised how William moved so fast evading the constant attacks of the colossal demons. Changing weapons in the middle of the fight was something few managed to do without being killed. Now with the plasma rifle he shot a stun bomb to one baron and changed to the Gauss Cannon on siege mode. He aimed at the chest and pulled the trigger releasing the laser that pierced the demon and throw him far away. The other baron attacked but William dodged his ambush and changed back to the plasma rifle shooting another stun bomb.

"This new power they are using reduces the damage you inflict to them. Try using your Siphon Grenades to drain their shields."

VEGA suggestion could change the battle to his favor. He pulled out a red sphere covered with spikes and throw it to the still stunned baron. The grenade released a positively charged particle field around him but mostly on his hand were he had the receptor on his gloves. A negative charged particle field appeared around the baron of hell. The field teared the void shield and the Argent plasma from his body. The Praetor suit then attracted the negatively Argent cloud absorbing it.

Soraka and Kindred watched the flow of Argent energy be extracted from the demon and soon they witnessed one of the most savage kills they never thought to see. With the chainsaw he sliced one of the legs of the demon and he fell to the ground and quickly went to the head cutting it in half.

"What a creative kill with the chainsaw."

The Seraphim said happy about the way his champion killed the giant demon. The other baron rose to confront the Doom Slayer but he received a Siphon grenade and his void shield was drained too. William changed to the HAR and deployed a barrage of micro missiles to the demon spamming them until the baron fell to the ground dead. Now the final threat was to seal of the portal of the pit to make sure no more demons cross to Runaterra endangering the world. Suddenly Kindred appeared once again and they were officially impressed for the creative kills.

"That was incredible." Lamb said clapping while approaching. "You have showed to us why they demons fear you."

"I will admit it, I'm impressed."

The words of Wolf surprised Soraka and William. The first because never imagined the spirits to be so friendly with William and him because it appears his bloodlust won their empathy.

"It's hard to believe that Kindred befriends him."

"Did you forget the prophecy of Eregon?" The bloodlust will make strangers into allies.

She noted in a wood table there was a map marking important points that were close to the capital city of Demacia.

"Can I talk to him? I found something he will probably need." Soraka asked to talk with his friend. "It's been too long since the incident of the Groove."

"Really?" The Seraphim asked as she nodded. "Al right go ahead."

William was preparing to destroy the pit with the rocket launcher but stopped when a voice from his past talked to him. Besides the Seraphim, only one woman knew his real name.

"Can you hear me William?"

It was her. There was no doubt. He would recognize that voice anywhere. But she was not here in this place, probably she was communicating telepathically far away. He nodded confirming he was hearing her in his mind.

"Probably it's not the reencounter we hoped each other but we are again talking. Listen I don´t have much time so I will be quick. Look at the table at your right, there is a map with multiple targets they will attack. Take it and warm the people of Demacia."

He found the map and she was right. The cultists were preparing multiple attacks on the protectorates of Demacia, weakening the nation step by step until they were ready enough to strike the hearth of the empire. He thanked her wherever she was looking at him by giving her a thumbs up. Another thing he grabbed was a diary of one of the cultists. Whatever information could be written will be useful too.

With everything saved he aimed with the rocket launcher once again to the pit, and this time he pulled the trigger shooting at the portal. The destruction of the portal send a shockwave so powerful that this time all the cavern will be going down.

"You better run or you will be buried alive." Lamb said. "Don´t worry more my friend please. She expects you to survive."

Now it was time to escape this damn place. The Seraphim was watching William run through the lair dodging the falling rocks of the cavern. Some of the passages were covered already with rocks but he smashed them with his fists cleaning the path again to move. Back to the surface the villagers and Quinn watched the entrance of the cavern collapse. Everyone believed he died and some of them were saddened about his death. Quinn approached to the entrance and even she was sad for the death of the stranger. She didn´t know him but his heroic actions saved the lives of the captured villagers.

Suddenly she saw how the rocks in front of her were teared apart until the entrance was clear once again. And then he appeared as if nothing happened to him after the cavern collapsed over him. He cleaned some of the debris and offered his hand to the ranker-knight to get up. She got up and was looking at the armor he was wearing. He was taller than Garen and even Jarvan IV. For her, this armor was something not even in Piltover or Zaun could be made.

"Who are you?" Quinn asked amazed for what she saw. "You aren't human are you?"

She said remembering how he escaped withour effort the collapsing cavern. William handed her the map and the dairy he collected. With this at hand they can track the activity of the cultists who have been attacking the protectorates. She opened the dairy and started to read it.

 _Once again the cargo was delayed thanks to the Dauntless Vanguard. It doesn´t matter what they use against us, in the end, we will show these infidels the truth of the Void._

 _The prophet returned urgently to the Void realm. Some of his advisors said he had a vision that will change everything for all of us. We must believe in him._

 _The magistrate of the protectorate Falanar has been a great asset to our cause. With his help we have been able to get so many villagers to begin the rituals. Once we have enough, we shall summon the Voidborn to this world._

 _Our spies report that the Demacia Wings has been deployed to find more of our activities. We must be careful and not attract unnecessary attention._

 _The experiment is a success. Once the egg is introduced inside of the victim we will have control over him. After a couple of hours the voidling will emerge from the chest of the victim killing him._

Quinn couldn´t believe what was reading. This cult was already inside the nation and were responsible for the disappearances, but most of all, there were traitors in the protectorates helping them. There was more information but this was enough to execute them. Now she put the map on the floor and open it to check the locations marked by them.

"All our protectorates are marked and they're aiming towards the city." Quinn said surprised for every detail that was written on the map. "The king must be warned of the danger, but we must save Falanar. I know that we barely met but please, help us. I will escort the villagers to the next town while you deal with the traitors. Once they are safe, i will return with reinforcements to Falanar. Whatever you face be careful."

William accepted her request and updated the radar to find the fastest route back to Falanar. Quinn also had a captured cultist ready to be interrogated once she reaches the nearest town. And that was enough for the Seraphim to finish the transmission. Soraka was pleased that despite the savagery he displays killing his enemies, he was a good man. She looked at the Seraphim and he was pleased with his champion, but the happiness on his face changed to a serious look.

"You have seen but a glimpse of what's coming. Soon the cultists will join the ranks of the demons and they will use their knowledge. Once they have established a permanent portal, it will be a matter of hours for this world to be consumed by Hell."

The words of the Seraphim made Soraka fear the imminent doom of the world she has sworn to protect. She remembers that he always was a step ahead of everything. Always planning. There was no coincidence they were here.

"I know why you have brought William here. " Soraka said and the Seraphim put attention on what she was going to say. "There is something on Runaterra you seek right?"

"Correct my fräulein. But that's none of your concern…for now. Shall I resume my story or there is something you need to do?"

"Please continue."

 _Tempered by the fires of Hell, his iron will remained steadfast through the passage that preys upon the weak. For he alone was the Hell Walker, the Unchained Predator, who sought retribution in all quarters, dark and light, fire and ice, in the beginning and the end, and he hunted the slaves of Doom with barbarous cruelty; for he passed through the divide as none but demon had before._

The Night Sentinels accepted in their ranks the marine who crossed the divide. They explained to him the current situation and why Argent D'Nur was besieged by Hell. The angels established a permanent outpost because the planet had a connection to the scar of the creation itself. The people of Argent D'Nur responded to the call of duty to help the angels in their campaign. The angels teach them how to properly fight against the demons. It didn´t take too long for the demons to start sending their forces to conquer the planet.

The order wanted to see if the prophecy was true so they send the marine alongside a regiment of soldiers to the front lines. The angels teleported the troops on the Fields of Eternity were they have the priority to defend the perimeter against the onslaught of the demons. This wasteland served as the first line of defense to Argent D'Nur. A realm far away from the grasp of the mortals that served as a bridge between Hell and the material plane. The soldiers appeared in a city in ruins but it was under the command of the Night Sentinels.

William watched the town and was similar to Stalingrad during World War 2. Few buildings remained standing. Everything in this place was recreated exactly as the real one. Leaving behind the status of the city, he looked the new armor he was wearing. His old armor was replaced by the gothic white armor, just like the rest of the soldiers. He didn´t liked the white color. The knights were going to fight with swords and shields, while he will be fighting with his guns. William followed the rest of the team to the command center which was an old tavern. Inside of it there were troops resting after a long journey of war, others were wounded. There was much activity inside.

"So you're the new guy."

William saw an angel walking through the stairs. Her white wings were covered in blood, she was wearing a long skirt combined with red and white, and only had a bra on her chest. She had pointy ears and blonde hair. She approached to the new recruit who was famous for crossing the divide.

"My sister told me that you helped her in the Lake of Fire. My name is Morgana, whatever you need I will help you. It's the least I can do for saving my sister."

William nodded and left the room to wait outside of the tavern. Everything was quiet until one soldier warned of the danger that was approaching.

"THEY'RE COMING."

The soldier sounded the alarm and the soldiers spread through the streets covering all entrances. They went to the trenches and the hordes of demons appeared from everywhere. It was his first time seeing skeleton warriors dressed like the Wehrmacht accompanied by thousands of Imps.

"Excuse me but what are the Fields of Eternity?"

Kindred interrupted the narration of the Seraphim reappearing in the room. Wolf finished his previous snack and for the time was satisfied. In order to stop these sudden interrupts he had an idea.

"Why don´t you see for yourselves the battle?"

The Seraphim them snapped his fingers and once again the environment of the house was replaced with an exactly vision of the story he was telling. The 4 now were standing in the replica of Stalingrad in the Fields of Eternity. It was the first time Soraka and Kindred saw this type of architecture, never before have seen anything like it in Runaterra. The roars made them turn around to see a massive army of demons coming towards them. They prepared to defend themselves but soon they figured out that everything was just memories, because the demons crossed over them.

"Don´t worry for being attacked. Remember, this is just a memory of an event that already happened." The Seraphim remembered to their guests where they really are. "Now if you follow me, I will show you where the real battle is."

And so they followed the Seraphim walking through the ravaged city, they watched some of the skirmishes of the demons against the Night Sentinels defending the city. Soraka was surprised of these men fighting because they were wearing the same armor William had the day they met on the Groove. Kindred on the other hand was fascinated for the way these white knights were dealing with the demons. The imps tried to break the formations of the soldiers but they used their shields to push them back and quickly kill them with their swords. A large regiment of skeletons shoot from the roofs forcing the knights to take cover.

This is where they called their new recruit, to see his mastery on range weapons. William received the distress call and went to their position. The power armor helped him to reach faster and once he was on the roofs, he saw the Nazi skeletons shooting on the other side. He draw the plasma rifle killing the skeletons. More Nazi skeletons arrived and now was shooting with the rocket launcher to their battle formations. They were fragile but their large numbers compensated that weakness. But his rocket launcher was enough to handle these numbers too.

The knights came out from their hiding after William killed the gunners. They were facing again imps but they displayed their skills in close combat dodging the fireballs and stabbing them. When the imps throw their fireballs, the knights used their shields to block the incoming fire and from behind more knights came stabbing them with lances. The Night Sentinels pushed back the demons to the outside but they were relentless and limitless. Amongst the Night Sentinels deployed, there was one in particular which mastery with the swords was so impressive he always went alone killing demons.

One particular trait about his armor was that he put a count marker on the helmet so everyone can see the number of demons he has killed. His weapons were two one handed swords made of blue energy. Right now he was on a killstreak in the north entrance, his companions cheered him at the same time they participated killing imps alongside him. They never went beyond the limits of the city, because outside it was the territory of the demons and going there was suicide.

"The wards are online. Take a brief break now."

Morgana said as gargoyle statues were summoned in the gates of the city. As soon the demons tried to enter again to the city the wards fired lasers killing them quickly. No more demons approached to the city, giving the Night Sentinels a break after a long battle. The majority went to the buildings to rest, few remained on the front lines keeping an eye on the horizon in case the demons returned.

William went to the tavern and some of the soldiers thanked him. In one of the chairs he saw the man the people called "The Death Stalker" because he always brings death quickly to his enemies. The knight approached to the new guy to have a word with him.

"It's good to see a new face around here. Some of the rumors running around it says that you can cross between dimensions. Perhaps you can help us to destroy their spawning grounds beyond the city."

"Johan you know we need to assemble enough soldiers to mount an offensive. Right now the numbers we have can barely defend the city. We have the angels on our side but even with their powers we can´t afford to lose the city."

"If we stay on the defensive, it will be a matter of time before we're completely overrun."

The Night Sentinels were in a serious dilemma. If they mount an offensive the base will be defenseless without the proper numbers to survive the waves. But if they stayed defending all time, the demons will bring out enough forces to conquer the city unless they destroy their spawning pools. And so an argument over who was right started between them. William left the tavern and decided that the spawning pools must be destroyed. These discussions didn´t bring up anything so he must do it alone. Soon he found himself facing the wasteland of the Fields of Eternity leaving behind the city.

"Why he does everything alone." Soraka said a bit sad for the actions of William. "He could have asked for help."

"He hates the demons for what they did to his world. His priority it's kill them all or any other force who endangers innocent lives." The Seraphim explained the reasons of the marine to always go alone then he turned to see Lamb. "You wanted to know about this place. Just follow him as he marches towards their lair."

Soraka and Kindred followed him through the Fields of Eternity. As they walked, they were witness of the chaotic changes of this realm. For one moment this place was a dessert, then suddenly all the landmass was replaced by a snowfield. William aimed with the plasma rifle if any enemy made a sudden apparition. For now everything was quiet. As he walked he noted on the snow that there was a railway that leads to a tunnel in the mountain. He went over there and once inside of the tunnel he kept the plasma rifle at hand. He found a train station inside the mountains that appears to be one the base of operations of the demons.

He was in one big train station. As he left behind the tunnel he used the stairs of the right to leave the rail road and then he heard a demonic voice.

 _ **The spawning pools must be protected.**_

Well at least William found his objective. Roars of demons echoed the entire base and in seconds hordes of Nazi soldiers came from the wagons to defend the station. Hundreds of skeletons surrounded the marine but their numbers were nothing. As soon he saw the hordes coming after him he changed to the rocket launcher. The rockets destroyed the large masses of skeletons, but the demons were not finished yet. From the tunnels appeared gangs of bikers with assault rifles. There was no time to waste and immediately shoot them.

"Why he's attacking these humans? I though he protected them."

"Well you see Ani, some mortals offered theirs souls to the lords of Hell in exchange of power. They now serve them for all eternity. That's why he's exterminating them."

"A destiny worse than death. I start to believe why the denizens of the Shadow Isles wants to stay in their undead state."

Soraka meanwhile was paying attention on the massacre that was happening in the train station. She was intrigued by the new weapon William was carrying on. It was a weapon inscribed with a pentagram and made up of parts of the spine and rib bones of a demon. It fired red lasers towards the bikers, the rate of fire of the weapon was very high and the multiple lasers covered every direction in front of him. He just walked as the weapon obliterated the demons as he continued his search on the portals. The Seraphim noted the Starchild looked at the demon weapon his champion was using, he approached to explain her about it.

"That's the Unmaker my fräulein. A weapon so powerful its full potential was divided into three artifact keys. As you can see, he collected the artifacts and the rate of fire and the multiple lasers destroy all that they touch."

"But who created that weapon?"

" **Skorn.** The first warlord who rallied the Horde and took control of Hell. We have a story with him, but that's for another time."

William finished with the bikers and entered the tunnel they came from. As he walked he could hear the sound of the wagon that was behind in the rail coming after him. The demons were using the environment as a weapon too. William ran as fast as possible to exit the tunnel, as soon he crossed it he jumped on the railway platform of his right and escaped being crushed by the wagon. After he got up, a large group of pinkies and imps spawned to defend the next section of the train station. They went after him but the lasers killed them easily. In the balcony appeared more Nazi soldiers aiming with their rifles but the Unmaker killed them.

The station was quiet for now. William noted the massive gate made of stone and multiple rune sigils inscribed located at the end of the hallway. Definitively the spawning pools were on the other side. The hallway crawled with dozens of Nazi soldiers, imps, pinkies and even hell knights defending the door. As soon the enemies started to run towards him, he pulled the trigger of the weapon and his enemies died in seconds. He knew they weren´t going to give up so easily and pressed forward killing every demon that spawned to stop him. The demons changed their tactics and used again the environment by creating a jail made of the walls of the hall around the marine. The prison took the shape of a giant cube.

They teleported him to another area far away. The prison landed in a cavern made of ice, the place was an arena and in each corner there was urns of fire. William punched the prison until breaking free from it. He was so close and now he was far away. He looked at the pentagram in the middle of the cavern and from it rose a swarm of arachnotrons. These demons had plasma rifles mounted on their armors so he had to run in circles around them to evade the shoots. After the ten arachnotrons died, a large mob of pain elementals arrived summoning lost souls. Cacodemons and hell knights spawned too to kill him. All of their efforts were futile, the Unmaker stunned them and the barrage of red lasers killed everything on the cave.

The pentagram on the floor turned of white color and he step on it. He got teleported back to the train station but this time now he was in front of the spawning pools. He was standing in a bridge made of bones, the rest of the pool was filled with blood. In the middle of the room where the bridge ended there was the gateway. The portal looked like a jelly of gray color and was attached to the gate in form of arc. He could see and hear the screams of agony of the tortured souls, he was decided to close it by crossing to the other side destroying everything. He was ready to cross but someone grabbed his hand stopping him. He noted the hand of the person who stopped him and he knew who it was. He turned around and it was Morgana.

"What are you doing?" She asked worried holding his hand. "If you cross the gate you will never able to return."

Before he could answer that he was inmune to their corruption, the portal activated and the tortured souls from Hell went to the pool of blood. A giant golem made of dead bodies, covered in blood and a mouth formed of more bodies, it had large arms and spikes over his shoulders. He walked through the pool of blood towards the intruders. Morgana released a sphere of dark magic to the abomination rooting it, she attacked with her magic at the mouth but the beast used its arm to cover up from the spells. It started to move and every step he made the place trembled. The roars of the creature called the rest of the demons who guarded the station and a massive mobilization happened on the exterior to go back to the spawning pools.

William had to dodge the waves of blood caused by the swings of the arm of the monster, at the same time he was shooting him with the Unmaker. The creature had to use both arms to cover up, but even that didn´t help too much against the power of the weapon. It pierced the multiple bodies and the creature had to stomp the floor to stop de barrage of lasers making the marine fall to the ground. William got up and had to dodge the incoming slam from the monster. Morgana used her magic to destroy the mouth of the beast and she tough the beast have been defeated, but she was proved wrong. The creature used the blood of the pool to restore his wounds.

From the other side of the room the gate that was closed opened and a large group of imps arrived to defend the gateway. William began killing the demons giving Morgana time to figure out how to kill the creature. No matter how many times she destroyed the limbs, he regenerated them. The pool was the source of regeneration, that's for sure, but there was something that was powering the pool to do that.

"What if the portal is the source of power?"

Morgana though while evading the attacks. After she destroyed again the limbs of the monster, the creature again began to regenerate his lost limbs. While William continued killing demons, she noted a veil of energy coming from the portal to the pool, the souls were being used as a fuel to empower the pool and the monster of course.

"Destroy the portal now. My magic will handle the demons more easily. Once we cut the energy source to this place everything will go down."

Morgana went to the entrance while William run back to the bridge were the monster was. He aimed to the mouth and the lasers stunned the creature and at the same time pierced its chest ripping more bodies. As the creature began to regenerate now he aimed to the gateway shooting at it. Morgana was right, the whole place started to tremble and the regeneration process was halted. The Unmaker was effective at damaging the portal and it was the opportunity to damage furthermore the beast. Aiming back at the monster, the rapid fire destroyed more bodies until the beast was unable to stand and fell on the gateway destroying it.

The spawning pools were drained as their power source was destroyed and the whole base started to crumble. As Morgana killed the last remnants of demons, she went where William was and used her magic to create a summoning circle and started to recite it.

"I will teleport us back. I need you to protect me while I finish the spell."

Now William stood guard watching every corner of the room where demons could spawn to stop their escape. The summoning circle was completed and in an instant they returned to the city. They appeared in the outskirts and in that moment a massive explosion happened in the horizon. Everyone went to see what was happening beyond the limits of the city after hearing the explosion. They saw Morgana and the new guy watching what was happening. She turned around to see face to face the lone marine with a smile in her face.

"You are the most insane mortal I have ever met. Going alone and still succeeding in destroying an entire enemy base on your own." Morgana said impressed while putting one hand on her hair still trying to understand what happened today. "Thanks to you, we earned a well-deserved rest. We have been fighting for a very long time. I lost the count of the weeks without a rest."

The two returned to the tavern and Morgana explained what happened beyond the limits of the realm. The Night Sentinels celebrated the day in honor for the victory the new recruit brought to the order.

As the vision ended, everyone was back in the living room. Soraka noted the Seraphim get up and she deduced he was having another of his visions. Kindred on the other hand was gone, leaving the two alone again. The Seraphim finished his vision and sit again.

"I´m afraid I will have to finish the story later. Another piece on the board has made his move and it requires my attention."

"I want to ask you. What happened after that battle?"

"Nothing really. He stayed and killed more demons. He made new friends and started a new life. Also the friends he made there, are the ancestors of some of the most important families in Runaterra in the current time." The Seraphim explained as he got up from the chair. "Now it's your turn to move Soraka. In a couple of days the cult of the Void will strike Demacia. I believe if you two show them how bad the problem is, perhaps they will understand that uniting against a common foe, Runaterra will have an opportunity of salvation."

"Travel to Demacia will take days." Soraka said remarking the time of her journey. "I want to help William but it's far away and I will lose time."

"Leave that to me." The Seraphim said and handed her a miniature cube. "This little gizmo will do all the work."

The Seraphim said goodbye and vanished leaving her alone. She got up and watched over the window the people living their lives on peace, ignoring the evil that is approaching Runaterra. She remembers the horrors of the war against Noxus but it was nothing compared of what is going to happen if the Horde ever puts a step on this world. She opened the window, a kid who was passing with his parents waved at her and she waved to the kid with a warm smile. She wondered if anyone besides William have the power to stop this.

"I will ask Karma if they have the same problem with the cult of the Void." She said and looked at the gift his friend gave it to her. Then a funny thought passed on her mind. "How would react after seeing wearing that advanced combat armor?"

She grabbed her staff and left the house to speak with Karma if there has been unusual activity. She couldn't left the though of William interacting with her friends.

* * *

A battalion of the Night Killers were traveling through the Solar System. Razgriz told to his fellow mercenaries of the new deal he made with his client and the rewards if they succeeded. Simon was searching the activities of the UAC in the last days but he found something weird. On the days Friday 13 and Saturday 14 any record of activity was deleted. He hacked one of the accounts of the members of the board to find any information to blackmail them. The Thursday main activity was a video-conference and nothing else. Sunday activities were filled with getting cleaning teams to the Mars installation.

"What the fuck is going on."

Simon left his room and went to the bridge of the ship to speak of what he found.

"They are hiding something, that's for sure. It's strange that these two days I used everything and there was nothing in the database."

The space ships were being watched by the Seraphim who was standing in a floating asteroid.

"Simon Fisk, Daniel Reagan. It's your turn."

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **Ok if anyone is wondering of the Unmaker power, that weapon with the three keys is fucking overpowered. For real.**

 **This will be first chapter of the Slayer Testaments stories of the headcannons i´m going to write so they can mix well with Runaterra. The first two were released. 5 more remains and i can tell you this, the 5 testament will be one of the most savages i will write.**

 **Leave your review and guess which next champion will join the slaughter party.**

 **If i don´t get the chapter finished before the 31 then i will see you the next year. I will try to hurry up.**

 **See ya.**


End file.
